An Arranged State
by LilyFox
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy is sick of the idiotic Pansy Parkinson and so she decides to arrange a marriage between Draco and the clever Astoria Greengrass. Neither Draco or Astoria are thrilled with the arrangement. How will they handle it and will they find love?
1. Chapter 1

**An Arranged State**

By Lilyfox

Chapter One

* * *

It was the summer after I had turned twenty, and I sat on a stone bench hidden away in the Rosier's tea garden on their summer estate in the Lake District. Juno Rosier, an old classmate of mine from Hogwarts, was celebrating her upcoming nuptials with Len Urquhart, and after having gone through the motions of greetings and congratulations, I had slipped away to find myself a secluded bench.

I wasn't usually so antisocial, although I would never approach the extent of my sister's gregarious nature. But I had just received that morning, by owl, a book that I had been giddily waiting to receive over the past two months. It was a rare forgotten book written by one of the leading magical theorists of his time, Gustave Hess. I believed Hess' forgotten book would play an essential role in my upcoming research regarding the creation of new healing spells and I was impatient to delve in.

Hearing the crunching sound of footsteps along the graveled path, I looked up from the book and spotted the matriarch of the House of Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy exuded regality and held herself with an august pride which most certainly came from her upbringing as a Black. Very few of the modern-day pure-blooded women still radiated the classic aristocracy that had marked our ancestors and had been a pillar in our society, but Narcissa Malfoy could have been a textbook example of that radiance.

I turned back to my book once I realized that it wasn't my mother or sister, looking to drag me back to the party. The Malfoy matriarch continued walking down the path, paying me very little heed until she passed by me. She'd minutely glanced towards me and then stopped in the middle of the path.

Noticing the lack of footsteps I glanced back up to find Narcissa Malfoy analyzing me with an unreadable expression gracing her face. Nervously, I tucked behind my ear a strand of strawberry blonde hair that had fallen out of my messy bun and worried my lower lip.

"You're the youngest Greengrass girl, right? Daphne's sister?" She asked nonchalantly once she noticed that she had my attention.

"Yes…" I hesitantly answered back, "I'm Astoria Greengrass."

"Oh that's right; I had forgotten your name."

I expected her to continue on her way towards the center of the party after her statement but instead she continued standing there, measuring me up with a look.

"I think I remember your mother telling me that you started working after graduating from Hogwarts."

I nodded my head, "Yes I work for the Department of Advancement of Magic at the Ministry."

"You create spells?" I nodded again in agreement, "Interesting…" She said, although she didn't seem really all that interested. She'd spoken the word with an airy tone. "And how old are you? Doesn't it take extra schooling after Hogwarts to become a spell researcher?"

At this point I was legitimately shocked that Narcissa Malfoy was still talking with me. In the past my only interaction with the matriarch had been greeting her politely at parties when I made the rounds with my mother and sister. It was quite obvious by her lack of knowledge of even my name that she apparently hadn't paid me much attention throughout my life.

"I'm twenty-years-old. And yes I took the two years of training required after I'd graduated from Hogwarts."

"So you are only two years younger than your sister?"

"Yes."

"Interesting…" She said once more in that same airy tone of voice. And without another word she turned around and continued walking towards the party, almost as if our exchange had never happened.

I turned back to my book, however I was unable to shake off the uneasy feeling that my encounter with the Malfoy matriarch had produced within me. Deciding it was a hopeless cause to regain my focus; I gingerly placed the book back into my purse and rejoined the festivities.

* * *

A week later I returned to the Greengrass family estate for our weekly family dinner, which was held every Sunday. Ever since I had moved out of the manor after graduating from Hogwarts, my parents had mandated that at least once a week the entire family take the time to have a family dinner together.

When I apparated into the entrance hall I was shocked to hear voices drifting in from the parlor room. We were never used the parlor room unless we had guests who we were trying to impress. Glancing down at my casual attire, I suddenly had a gnawing feeling that I was going to garner the wrath of my mother.

However my curiosity won out and instead of apparating back to my flat or going upstairs to dig through my old closest for something suitable to wear, I confidently walked into the parlor room to discover who my parents had allowed to crash their ever-important family dinners which they held sacrosanct.

When I walked into the room I near couldn't believe my eyes because there sat Narcissa Malfoy surrounded by my family. "Good evening," I cautiously told the room to which I got scattered responses back to my greeting. My sister looked humored as she took in my casual outfit of jeans and rather simple graphic tee-shirt. My father on the other hand looked rather apathetic to the whole situation. My father had always been rather deadpanned about most things in life, which was rather refreshing compared to my mother who felt it was her duty to micromanage everything. At this specific moment in my life she was giving me a livid stare. She quickly masked her emotions and turned to the serene Narcissa Malfoy who seemed rather unbothered by my casual appearance.

"Will you please excuse me Narcissa, I need to have a quick chat with my daughter." My mother politely inquired. In response Narcissa gave a minute nod of her head and turned to continue a conversation with my older sister. My mother walked out of the room towards the kitchen and I silently followed.

We reached the kitchen that was a safe distance from the parlor room, so that we wouldn't be overheard. "Astoria," my mother said, almost in anguish. "Why do you do this to me? I ask you for one thing and you can't even follow through."

I shrugged, "You didn't ask me to do anything."

"Don't give me that cheek Astoria. I sent you a letter specifically this morning to let you know that Narcissa was coming over and I asked you to dress appropriately."

"I never got your owl." I said rather unaffected, "I left this morning to take care of some things at the lab and I just came straight from there. The owl must still be waiting at my flat for me."

My mother let out a deep sigh, "That's what I get for using your sister's idiot of a bird. I told her the day she bought it that it looked rather dumb but no she said it looked adorable and it didn't matter if it wasn't smart. Go upstairs and change. You still have some old dresses from when you lived here. They'll be out of season of course but what can one do? An out of season dress is better than those horrid jeans you always wear."

"Fine, fine I'm going." I muttered in return as I walked out of the kitchen and towards my old room.

I walked up the stairs, allowing the old memories from when I lived in the old Greengrass Manor to flow back to me. My room hadn't changed since I had moved out. It seemed as if the only people who had entered my room were the house elves who continually cleaned it, the room felt frozen in the past with my old pictures hanging on the wall. I opened up the closest and quickly grabbed a casual dress. I slipped out of my clothes and then threw the dress on. Facing the mirror which was opposite to the entrance of my room I began trying to zip up the back of my dress. However I seemed unable to zip it all the way up.

"Having problems?" I swore at the unexpected male voice and frantically turned around to find Draco Malfoy leaning against my doorframe.

I hadn't seen the Malfoy heir in a couple of months and was shocked at his presence in my childhood room. Draco Malfoy was still as handsome as I remembered him, with his platinum blond hair and chiseled features. However I had never had any real interaction with him since I was two years his junior and he had never paid attention to me therefore this one moment was definitely high on my list of things that I thought would never happen in my life.

He was leaning all nonchalantly and debonair-like, at least that's what he probably thought, against my doorframe. His arms were crossed and his usual cocky smirk was gracing his face.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" I asked slightly annoyed. I was pissed that he'd have the audacity to sneak up upon me while I was getting dressed in the privacy of my own room. "Don't you know the concept of privacy?"

He shrugged, "If you expect privacy then don't leave your door open."

I rolled my eyes, "You're not supposed to be sneaking around the upstairs of my home like a sodding… snake or something."

"Language Astoria." I threw him a death glare in response.

"You didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for the loo?" He replied sarcastically.

"I meant why you are in my house?"

"I thought you didn't live here anymore. If you don't live here anymore then it can't be your house. It'd be your parents' house."

"You are an insufferable prat who can't seem to answer a question."

"Well I guess I'm about to become your insufferable prat then. You must be overjoyed."

I gave him a blank look, not understanding what he meant, "What the fuck are you talking about Malfoy?"

"You haven't figured it out? My mother has been scheming; she's planning on arranging a marriage for me."

A wave of relief hit me and I laughed, "You and Daphne? That's so rich." I gave him a saccharine smile, "You two will make the sweetest couple in the world but be careful she snores at night."

Draco's smirk grew wider as realization dawned on his face. "You misunderstand dearest. My mother plans to marry me off to you, not Daphne." I froze as his words sunk in, "Here let me help you with that zipper." And he walked around my comatose form and quickly zipped up the back of my dress. "There you go love." He said sardonically as he walked out of my room.

The only thought that kept repeating itself, like a mantra, inside my mind was; _Oh fuck_.

**A/N: **A new story! This is rather shocking, even to myself, considering I swore I'd never have two stories going on at the same time, but well what can one do when you're struck by inspiration that you think is too good to let go? Yay for Astoria x Draco! It's going to be really interesting because this is a more modern setting than my Andromeda x Ted story which takes place in the 60s. I won't have to worry whether or not the characters are acting out of character because it was in a different era with this story yay! Anyway thank you everyone who read this and please review. I appreciate compliments (appreciate is too weak a word lol) and constructive criticism or even a random comment or two.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Please don't sue me, I'm a broke college student who's getting ready to go to law school in less than a year so I can't afford a lawsuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

It had been a week since I'd had the encounter with Draco in my bedroom. Currently, I found myself standing in front of a full length mirror at Madame Malkin's as the storekeeper poked and prodded me, trying to fit a new dress robe on me. Tonight was going to be my first date with the Malfoy heir, and therefore I had been dragged to Diagon Alley to find the perfect outfit. My mother buzzed around the podium I was standing on and my sister sat in a chair in the corner, busily reading the latest issue of Witch Weekly.

"Can you believe it? Astoria engaged to a Malfoy! I'm in a semi-state of shock myself. Although I must admit they've lost some of their prestige in recent years, they're still so rich. I have no doubt that in a couple of years the whole scandal with them and the Dark Lord will have been forgotten."

Madame Malkin hummed slightly, which my mother took as an agreement to her statement, however I got the feeling that Madame Malkin was paying more attention to getting the hem right on the dress than listening to a word my mother was saying.

"I'm so proud of you Astoria. To impress Narcissa Malfoy so much that she's deemed you acceptable to marry Draco, what an achievement. But I must admit that I'm shocked that it was you and not your sister. Of course I mean no offense by that."

"Of course." I muttered underneath my breath as I tried not to roll my eyes.

"It's just that Daphne is so much more social. Aren't you my dear?"

Daphne peered up from her magazine, "Astoria can have Draco Malfoy. I wouldn't want to marry him. Everyone knows he'll probably keep Pansy as his mistress after they get married and I wouldn't want to deal with that humiliation. Pansy has never been discreet."

My mother gasped, "No! You don't think he'd actually do something like that?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." I answered.

"Oh Astoria, you are so pessimistic. No, I don't think Pansy would risk her reputation. She'd never be able to garner a good marriage if she was a married man's mistress."

Daphne set aside the magazine, "Mum, Pansy Parkinson's reputation has already been shot to hell. Everyone is Slytherin knew she was sleeping around with Draco and no one wants his sloppy seconds. The only reason any respectable guy would marry her is if they were broke. The fact that she's the only heir to the Parkinson estate means that whoever marries her is assured to become filthy rich."

"Poor Cordelia," my mother sighed. "She used to be one of my closest friends at Hogwarts but the way her daughter goes around acting. It really is such a shame. Anyway, Astoria, tonight you need to be on your best behavior. Try to not be so sarcastic. And please at least attempt to be pleasant. He is your future husband you know."

Daphne snorted, "Astoria, not sarcastic? There's a sight I'd love to see. I think her first words were spoken sardonically."

I turned to face both my mother and sister and glared, "I'll have you both know that I can be pleasant. Unlike someone here," I threw a pointed look at my sister, "I actually work and I can hold back my sarcastic remarks and be pleasant perfectly well; you'd be shocked at the level of idiocy I have to put up with on a day-to-day basis. What can I say; sarcasm is just my natural defense to stupidity."

Daphne flipped her hair over her shoulder disdainfully, "I think it's clever not to work when there is absolutely no need to work. It's a bunch of needless stress. I'm conserving my energy." She picked up the magazine she'd set aside early and began flipping through it again.

"I agree with you full heartedly dear," My mother turned towards me with a look of exasperation. "Oh I just know that you're not going to be able to be nice to Draco. You better not spoil this opportunity Astoria."

"If only I was so lucky."

My mother threw up her arms, "I give up. Merlin you're just like your father." She turned back towards my sister, "Daphne you better mark Astoria's wedding day in pencil on your calendar, I have a feeling you'll need to erase it before long."

Madame Malkin suddenly popped up from where she'd been hemming the dress with her wand. "There it's all ready." She took a step back to look over the dress on me in the mirror, "Do you want me to change the color?"

I turned to analyze my appearance in the mirror. Overall it was simple dress that fell slightly above my knees with an empire waist. It was a sapphire blue which I didn't mind. "I'll keep the color."

"Seriously?" Daphne cut in, "Come on, Draco is the poster boy of Slytherin, you should at least pander to that by wearing green."

My mother nodded, "You should listen to your sister. Aren't you proud of your former house? You really should flaunt your loyalty."

"Slytherin was fine enough. And if I really cared about impressing Malfoy then I might bother changing the color to green. However, I don't care, therefore the color stays."

"Pigheaded." My sister muttered.

"Facts are stubborn things." I replied with a smile.

"Well I'll refuse to pay for it if you don't change the color," My mother huffed out.

"Then this argument is over because I always planned on pay for it on my own."

After I paid for the dress, we all left the store: my mother in a foul mood, my sister delighted because she thought I was going to botch my engagement up, and I… well I was just hoping I didn't kill the Malfoy heir by the end of the night. He always was an insufferable git. And murder trials aren't cheap to pay for.

* * *

Silence engulfed the table as we both sat, staring in opposite directions. My attention was being consumed by my fork while I think Malfoy was trying to figure out the mystery of life in his wine cup because he definitely was staring at with a lot of determination.

He'd picked me up earlier that evening and had apparated us to Aubergine, one of the most affluent restaurants in wizarding London.

Along with being affluent, the restaurant felt oppressive. The menu was dominated by dishes with tiny portions for exorbitant prices, and as the minutes drew on, my desire steadily increased to be at my favorite café that made the best broccoli and cheddar soup instead of here where I could get a slow cooked salmon soufflé with lobster foam. Personally I didn't find any type of foam appetizing.

"So…" I hesitantly broke the silence that had formed between Malfoy and me, "What made you choose Aubergine?" I had noticed him looking at his menu earlier, disgruntled, and I had a sneaking suspicion that he too wasn't overjoyed to try lobster foam.

"My mum made the reservations." He sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"And I assume that it was Narcissa that planned out this little rendezvous."

He shot me a pointed glare, "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to."

I scrunched up my nose at his response, "You are such a pleasant dinner companion Malfoy. I can see why your mother needed to go out of her way to find you a wife."

Draco didn't deem my comment worthy enough to reply to; he simply leaned back further in his chair and leveled his gaze on me.

I gave up trying to make small talk with him but he surprised me by speaking up after a minute or so of just looking at me. "I'm confused."

"That shouldn't be anything new to you."

"Are you automatically set to respond to everything sarcastically?"

"Maybe."

"Joy."

"Please, don't dish it out if you can't take it. You're rather sarcastic yourself."

"I never said I couldn't handle your sarcasm. You just make talking to you even more unpleasant than it would normally be."

"Right back at you." I said with a saccharine smile.

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what I was going to say is that I'm confused to your reaction to our engagement."

I looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"You seem irritated by the match."

I couldn't help but give him a deadpanned look, "Are you seriously telling me that you're confused at the fact that I'm irritated at the thought that I have to marry you? Oh Merlin."

"What it's a legitimate thing to be confused over. Do you realize that I'm the number one most sought out pure-blood bachelor right now? Girls have been throwing themselves at me for years trying to make me fall in love with them and all that shite. Hell I'm constantly dodging love potion laced edibles. Shouldn't you be delighted that you beat out everyone else and have the chance to marry me?"

"…"

"What?" He asked, and I realized he was actually being earnest. He truly looked confused.

"I really am getting the opportunity to marry the most arrogant wanker that has ever walked this Earth. Wow I never thought a person could be so conceited but you've convinced me that I was so, so wrong. Here's a bulletin for you Malfoy. Not every girl worships you or the ground you walk on. And the speech you just gave me should be enough of an example to answer your own question. It's time you realized that it's a dark, dark world out there Draco and that you're not Merlin's gift to women. Actually if someone asked my personal opinion I'd have to say you're really a blight on my fair sex."

Confusion melted into anger and his eyes shined with fury, it seemed as if my derision had fanned a spark into a blaze. But I was relieved to see some passion in Draco Malfoy. I had begun to worry that I was being married to an aloof anemic shell of a man he once used to be back at Hogwarts.

"I don't need you to tell me the world is a dark place Astoria." He snapped out at me heatedly in a barely restrained whisper as he leaned in towards me to prevent people from eavesdropping on our conversation. "I've seen things you would never imagine, I've lived through things that would shatter you and leave you catatonic. Things that would make you want to end your life to escape the memories."

He snapped back from me suddenly and it was almost like I could tangibly feel the emotions radiating off him; seconds ago I felt like I was suffocating in a heat that could burn me alive and now I felt like I was slowly being encased in ice, and the subzero freeze was permeating throughout me.

Sitting completely still, I watched as Draco quickly got up from his seat and threw a couple of galleons on the table. Without a word or a glance in my direction, he walked out of the restaurant, masking his anger in icebound apathy.

I had come here tonight planning on making him angry and hate me; to push him far enough that he'd demand the end of the engagement. But guilt settled in and I knew I had taken it too far. It was almost shocking to me, the idea that I could feel remorse for something that I had said to Draco Malfoy. I realized that I must not hate him after all.

**A/N: **Yay an update! The week before finals too, who would have thought such a thing could ever occur. Thank you everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I love to hear feedback from my readers. It absolutely delights me. So you all should gift me with more reviews so I enter finals week in a chipper jolly good mood. But no I welcome all comments, questions, criticisms, compliments, opinions, or random thoughts. An update should come sooner rather than later considering that winter break is near upon me. I hope you all enjoyed!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Please don't sue me, I'm a broke college student who's getting ready to go to law school in less than a year so I can't afford a lawsuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

I was hard at work drawing out the new configuration for a spell when a knock on my office door broke my concentration.

"Come in." I called out, as I leaned back in my chair and threw one last glance over the configuration before setting it aside.

"So there's something really important that you haven't been telling me about."

I turned around in my seat to find one of my closest friends, Portia Breslan, leaning against the doorjamb looking rather put out.

"Why would you say that?" I asked innocently enough, hoping that some gossipmonger hadn't informed her of my, hopefully soon to be cancelled, nuptials. If anyone should tell her, it should be me, but I hadn't had the heart to tell anyone outside of my family circle. In some denial-ridden part of myself, I truly believed that if I never talked about the situation, then it didn't exist. However it was coming to the point where the rumor was beginning to spread and there didn't seem to be much I could do to staunch it.

"Because Draco Malfoy is sitting in the waiting room asking if you're available for a chat. And last time you and I chatted you weren't on speaking-terms with the wunderkind of Slytherin. He was just Draco Malfoy, the boy who graduated two years before us at Hogwarts. Now he's Draco Malfoy, the boy who sits in waiting rooms wanting to see you."

"Yeah about that…"

"Are you having a torrid affair with him?"

"How can I have an affair with him when we are both single?"

"Semantics."

I sighed, "Is he seriously sitting out there?"

Portia nodded her head enthusiastically. "So are you two dating? You've been very stringent with the dishing out on the details of your love life lately. Is it because this whole time you've been sleeping with Witch Weekly's number two most sought after wizard?"

"Who's number one?"

"The Boy Who Lived, of course."

I couldn't help but laugh a little, "He came in second best against Potter; oh I wish I had been around to see his face when that was announced."

"You're ignoring the question."

"No Portia, I have never slept with Draco Malfoy, nor do I ever intend to. We're just engaged."

"What?"

"Yeah no biggie…" I self-consciously rubbed the back of my neck.

Portia stared at me open-mouthed and I secretly wished that I was anywhere but here. But instead of her berating me for being a bad friend or yelling at me for not sharing more of my life with her after nine years of friendship, all she could do was screech: "And you haven't slept with him yet?"

"How long did you say he's been sitting out there?"

"Don't try and change the conversation Astoria! And about ten minutes."

I glanced down at my watch, "I'll let him stew out there for about five more minutes, just to make sure that he's been tenderized by his impatience and indignation."

"I bet he'd just melt in your mouth." Portia purred.

"Gross!"

"I realize that you're probably not used to being told that you're wrong Astoria, but in this case you are 100% erroneous, mistaken, and incorrect. Oh Merlin have you gotten to see him shirtless yet?"

"Nope."

"I can't believe you haven't slept with him yet! And I thought that I taught you so well. Draco Malfoy is just so…"

"Diseased?"

"No… sexy. I'd let him poke me with his wand any day."

"Ew. I actually think his presence would be more bearable than to listen to you wax poetically over him." I got up from my seat and tried to run away before Portia could spout off anymore unhelpful nonsense about my fiancé running around shirtless and whatnot.

I walked into the waiting room to find Draco uncomfortably seated, his impatience was evident through his furrowed brow and annoyed grimace. As I approached him, he looked up at me and if anyone had eyes that rivaled the Basilisk it was Draco Malfoy when he was pissed off.

Suddenly I felt a little tinge of regret for having purposely left him out here longer than was necessary. I apologetically gave him a timid smile that I hoped hid the fact that instead of coming out straight away to meet up with him, I had stayed in my office and listened to one of my best friends describe him in various states of undress. Wait. That sounded way worse than what I meant it to… It's not like I participated in the descriptions, I was merely a discomforted spectator to the entire affair.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long. I just had to finish up some preliminary work on a new spell."

Instead of answering, Draco dug through one of his cloak's pockets before coming across what he had been searching for.

"Think fast." He said as he tossed me a small black velvet box. Quizzically I peered down at the box in confusion until the realization of what it was hit me.

"I can't believe you just threw me my engagement ring you prat!" I whispered furiously at him, trying to make sure that none of the people in the waiting room overheard our conversation.

Draco nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see the problem here."

"You're supposed to get down on one knee and come up with some gallant speech about how much you love me, and how you know we are meant to be together."

Disbelief was etched across his face and his voice dripped with sarcasm, "You can't be serious."

I looked down at the velvet box in my hand and I could feel the denial that I had built up in response to this entire ordeal begin to be overtaken by sadness. It had suddenly struck me that I was never going to have those moments that little girls dream about. The dreams that don't go away when you get older and you realize your parents are never going to get you a unicorn, no matter how much you try to convince them.

Draco's face marginally softened as he saw the reaction his words had, had on me. "Listen Astoria…" His voice didn't reflect the usual scorn or irony that I had come to expect from him. It was almost tender…

I mentally shook myself at the mere thought of Draco Malfoy speaking to me tenderly. I timidly peered up and caught the nervous look that briefly flickered across his face. He unconsciously raked a hand through his hair as he glanced down at his watch. One could almost perceive him mentally doing the calculations if one looked close enough; and if I wasn't so pissed off at him for lacking any sort of empathy I might have admitted to myself that Draco was kind of cute at this moment.

He threw one last look at his watch, "I'd take you out to lunch or something but I need to get back to the Wizengamot. We have a big vote in thirty minutes. If you'd gotten out here sooner we might have been able to grab a quick sandwich or something." He said this teasingly, and not in his usual caustic tone.

I grinned a little at his friendly jab, "I'm sorry that I made you sit out here and wait all of five minutes. I'll make sure everyone knows from now on the Mr. Draco Malfoy gets priority attention whenever he visits the Department of Advancement of Magic. If it makes you happy I'll even make a list with just your name on it and pass it around the office, so that no one has an excuse for ever keeping you waiting."

"Psh five minutes, try twenty-five minutes. And I see no point in apologizing for lunch since it's entirely your own fault."

"Don't worry I made myself a salad this morning anyways, and it's made exactly the way I like it."

"Which means?"

"With an absurd amount of black olives, oh the world would be such a dark and dismal place without the natural wonder that is the black olive."

Draco rolled his eyes, "And on that note I'm going to leave and do something more useful than being a part of this conversation."

"That's your loss then, I was about to begin my Ode to the Black Olive."

"Somehow I don't feel like my life will be lacking anything by skipping this heartfelt moment between you and your… olives."

"Now that just sounds dirty."

Draco shrugged, "Oh by the way that ring that I gave you is a family heirloom so it's preferable that nothing bad happens to it." And with that he turned around and left the room. Reminded of the ring, I looked down at the box and felt the heaviness fall upon me again. I shook my head at my thoughts trying to dispel them. As I turned to go back to my office I gently pocketed the box in the pocket of my lab coat. There was no point in getting sad over this, because it didn't change anything. At least Draco Malfoy wasn't boring.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I was hoping to get more writing done over break but that didn't really go as planned. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Reviews mean so much to me and I greatly appreciate all of them. Please review this chapter and let me know what you thought of it or the story overall. Reviews are truly the best motivator to get me to write. I hope everyone has an amazing 2011!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Please don't sue me, I'm a broke college student who's getting ready to go to law school in less than a year so I can't afford a lawsuit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"One Slick Witch please." Portia called out to Tom in the Leaky Cauldron. She quickly turned towards me, "Do you want your usual? My treat tonight." I simply nodded. "And a Bertie Bott Drop," Tom nodded his acquiescence at the order and started pouring various liquor bottles together in preparation of our shots.

"So why exactly are you paying for my drinks?" I asked curiously at her unusual behavior. Portia was famously stingy when it came to money.

"To celebrate your engagement of course! Getting engaged is suppose to be a once in a lifetime event. And I'm hoping karma sits up and takes notice of my good deed. Greg and I have been together for four years now and never has he even approached the topic of marriage with me."

I gave her a sympathetic look just as Tom set in front of us two shot glasses filled to the brim with alcohol. Without a hesitation Portia and I gently tapped our glasses on the counter, in perfect synchronization, and then tossed back the liquor, letting in burn down our throats. Portia quickly looked around and found an empty booth, "Hey Tom can you send eight shoots to that booth over there, and just keep putting our drinks on my tab."

He nodded and we both headed towards the empty booth. After we settled into the booth Portia leaned in conspiratorially towards me and whispered, "So let's see it."

"See what?"

"Come one, after Draco visited yesterday I saw you slip a velvet box into your pocket. He totally gave you the engagement ring. I only didn't interrogate you yesterday about it because I know how hush-hush you're trying to keep this."

Knowing it was futile to play dumb with her; I quickly slipped the box out of my purse and set it in the middle of the table.

"So how does it look like?" She excitedly asked.

"I have no idea."

"You haven't even looked at it yet?"

"No…" I was interrupted by Hannah Abbott coming over with our shots. Portia snatched the box from the table before Hannah could spot it.

"Here you go," she said as she placed the tray on our table, "Enjoy."

"Thanks," I gave her a small smile.

Once Hannah had left Portia set the box back onto the tabletop. "Astoria…" She paused hesitantly, "Why haven't you looked at your engagement ring yet?" Her face was void of the almost always omnipresent humor. Her voice was quiet and serious. I could only assume that she'd finally realized how much I really dreaded this whole situation that I found myself in.

Shrugging I took one of the Bertie Bott Drops off the tray and quickly downed it, skipping the ritual of tapping the glass on the table which usually preceded the act. "I have been hoping that if I acted sarcastic and unpleasant enough, that Draco would dislike me so much that he'd call off the engagement or, well, convince his mother to call off the engagement. You know everyone says that Narcissa Malfoy would never deny anything to her precious Draco. But it's starting to look like that's not going to happen."

Portia worried her lower lip as she listened to me. Once I stopped she hesitantly began to speak, "Then why don't you call it off? Why sit around and wait for him to do it? You're independent Astoria. You have a good job and you're completely self-sufficient. Why do you not just break the engagement yourself?"

I had thought about refusing to marry Draco; it wasn't as if it had never crossed my mind, but if I wanted to remain on good terms with my family breaking the engagement wasn't an option. Portia wasn't from a pure-blooded family. She was from a wizarding family and had been sorted into Slytherin but her family was a well-to-do middle class family. There were moments where we felt that societal divide between us. There were customs and traditions which the other just could never understand.

"If I refused him then my family would disown me. And even though I might bitch at times about my mother and her nagging, I still love her. Not marrying him would not be worth the problems that it would cause."

Portia nodded her head, although I could tell that she didn't quite understand where I was coming from. "Since you're not willing to break off the engagement, then maybe it's time for you to accept it." She pushed the box towards me from its position on the tabletop.

Ignoring the gesture, I took another shot and downed it quickly followed by the last of my shots. Portia caught the attention of Hannah Abbott and pointed towards the tray indicating that we needed refills. I felt the alcohol begin to warm my stomach and slowly my head began to feel light-headed.

I took the box from where it sat and with a sigh, I opened it. I was shocked to see that the ring was not overtly ornate or overwrought. The diamond was about two carats by my approximation and looked flawless. The band was made of white gold, and the diamond shone brightly as the light refracted off its surface. I'd expected something a lot more ostentatious, being that it was an antique engagement ring from one of the oldest and richest pure-blood families in England, but the ring was elegant in its simplicity.

"Let me see," Portia interrupted my thoughts, and I passed the box over to her.

"Pretty! I'm shocked that it isn't some five carat canary yellow diamond or something as crazy as that."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." We both laughed at the idea of me walking around wearing some huge pink or yellow diamond.

As the night progressed and I became drunker, the evening didn't seem as bad as it had earlier. Portia was doing an excellent job of distracting me and the liquor had picked up my spirits. I'd always been a happy drunk.

Portia paused during one of our conversations, "The night looks like it just got a little more interesting." Her eyes were locked on something over my shoulder and I turned my head and spotted Draco and Theo Nott standing in the doorway, peering around for an empty booth.

Portia quickly surveyed the bar and noted that there were none available. Raising an eyebrow towards me she whispered, "Should we invite them to sit with us?"

My eyes were still glued on the figure of my fiancé, after a couple of seconds his roaming gaze landed upon me and I saw a smirk begin to grow as he leaned towards Theo and whispered something. I turned back towards my best friend, beginning to giggle, "Oops I've been spotted, I should've paid more attention to McGonagall then I could blend into the background like those octopi."

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Portia incredulously asked.

"You know those octopi that can change colors like its background to hide and they change shape to look like other animals." My face lit up as I continued to think about octopi. "They're so cool! I love them."

Portia simply laughed at me but she was interrupted by the presence of Draco and Theo.

"Who do you love?" Draco asked curiously. "Because if it's me, that's completely understandable. I'm irresistible after all."

I smiled up at him with a huge grin, "Octopi!"

He slowly raised an eyebrow, "Let me get this straight. You're at a bar on a Friday night and you're talking about how much you love octopi?"

I giddily clapped my hands, "Have you seen an octopus. It's so wicked. The way they move and they're just so cute!"

Theo smiled at my enthusiasm and turned towards Draco, "Your future wife is enamored with a rather bizarre looking cephalopod. I don't think this foreshadows great happiness in your upcoming nuptials. You can legitimately be called many things, both positive and negative; however you share no similarities physically with an octopus."

Portia and I burst into laughter at this comment while Draco merely grinned as he slid into the seat next to me. Theo followed his lead and sat down next to Portia.

"Hey! Where are your manners? Shouldn't you ask permission before barging into our booth," I pouted at Draco. I pushed him, trying to dislodge him from the seat, but there seemed to be very little strength in my push so I dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Draco looked at me questioningly before turning back to Portia trying to hide the smile that was trying to break out across his face, "Exactly how much did she have to drink?" He motioned towards me.

Portia tapped the side of her head pensively as she tried to remember, "Probably too many would be my guess."

We all laughed and I quickly snatched the glass of firewhiskey that Draco had been nursing and raised it into the air, as if to give a toast, "Huzzah!" I cheered out and lowered the glass to my lips ready to take a sip, but Draco snatched it right back from me before I had the opportunity to taste the amber liquid.

"Merlin!" Draco exclaimed as he drank some of his firewhiskey, "And I'm to be married to this woman."

Portia grinned, "You could do far worse, like that bint Parkinson."

Theo snorted into his drink, "I second that comment. I've been warning Draco about Pansy for years."

Draco shrugged nonchalantly, "She's an easy shag."

"She brings out your worst qualities mate," Theo threw in.

I'd curiously been sitting back and listening to the conversation. The day in Madame Malkin's with my sister and mother had flashed back into my mind. My sister had warned me that Draco most likely was going to take Pansy as a mistress.

Curious, I quickly cut in. "What do you mean," I inquisitively asked.

"Draco, when he was: younger, immature, arrogant, stubborn, ambitious, pig-headed, self-centered, vain, conceited, self-applauding..."

Draco bitterly cut him off, "You can stop now with the adjectives, fucking wanker."

Theo simply smiled, "The truth stings, doesn't it? Okay anyway when Draco entered Hogwarts he believed that surrounding yourself with lesser intelligent sycophants was an excellent idea which would pay off in the future. Pansy being one of his posse along with the infamously insipid Crabbe and Goyle."

Everyone in the group turned toward Draco to see what his reaction was and he merely shrugged.

Theo went on to continue his story, "However once Draco matured slightly, he began to realize that surrounding yourself with idiots leads to bad life decisions because you don't have anyone around you to tell you that you're fucking up your life; either because they don't realize it themselves or they're too scared to confront you."

"Silly Draco," I hiccupped, "I had something really clever to say here but it's disappeared."

Portia leaned towards me over the table and patted my arm, "It's okay Astoria, in your state it probably wasn't very clever and you're better off not remembering what it was. Remember the octopi."

"Octopi!" I cheered. I frantically looked around for an alcoholic beverage to down in celebration of the wonderful cephalopod but I could only find 17 empty shot glasses. Theo and Draco were protectively guarding their firewhiskeys from me and I knew it was futile to try and steal Draco's drink again.

Draco quickly downed the rest of his drink and got up. "I think I need to take Astoria home before she finds more alcohol."

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll take her home." Portia interrupted.

Draco merely waved her off, "Don't worry about it. And I'll have Tom put all of the drinks you both had tonight on my tab."

Portia looked like she was about to argue but then thought better of it, "I've never been one to argue against free drinks."

Draco stood by the booth waiting for me to slide out but I found that I was having a lot of issues trying to get my body to move. Portia tried to hold back a laugh as she watched the scene unfold in front of her and Theo looked highly entertained.

"Are you going to hurry up or not?" Draco exasperatedly asked me as he grew more and more impatient.

I slumped over sideways, so I was now lying across the entire side of the booth, "I can't move. The world is like spinning around and around and around and around…"

"Okay stop. I get the point. You're dizzy." Draco took my arms and pulled me out of the booth. He then managed, after awhile, to position me onto his back. I sluggishly put my arms around his neck and felt my eyes slowly shutting as exhaustion began to wash over me.

Draco quickly repositioned me so that he was carrying me piggyback style. Theo had moved out of the booth and Portia had followed. As Draco turned to leave Portia interrupted him, "Don't forget her purse."

He turned to look back at the booth and then at Portia, "Does it look like I have any free hands?" Portia giggled at this and fetched my purse. She then looked curiously at Draco wondering how he'd be able to hold it. Suddenly a huge smile spread across her face and she put the purse around his neck. "There. Perfect."

Draco rolled his eyes, "It seems like I'm just a sitting target for humiliation tonight. Bye Theo I'll owl you about next week. And bye…"

"Portia." She finished for him with a grin. "Have fun you two." She approached the two of us and yelled near my ear, "Bye Astoria!"

"Mmmh," I hummed back and I tightened my grip on Draco.

Draco let out a deep sigh and went up towards the bar to let Tom know to add Portia's tab onto his. Leading us outside into the cold air, he stopped suddenly and looked around Diagon Alley. "Okay Greengrass, where do you live?"

"Mmm."

"Mmm is not an acceptable answer. You're fucking heavy so hurry up." Although I barely had enough energy to move, I found within me enough energy to slap him over the head for his comment. "Ouch! Okay, okay left or right. I remember being told you lived in Diagon Alley."

Lazily I blinked as I looked around taking in my surroundings, "Left." I muttered. As Draco turned left I suddenly got the sneaking suspicion that my apartment was actually on the right. "Oh no it's to the right."

Draco, who had never been known for his patience began to curse under his breath. He quickly repositioned me and looked up and down the street. "This is ridiculous," He mumbled and before I realized what was going on I felt us apparate out of the street.

I felt us land somewhere but I couldn't open my eyes. He began to move again and I nuzzled my head into the crook of Draco's shoulder. His scent wafted up towards me and I couldn't help but discreetly sniff his neck. There was a lingering smell of firewhiskey but I also smelt an alluring mix of sandalwood and a small hint of lemongrass. I breathed in deeply and felt myself melt into his shoulder. "You smell good," I barely whispered.

I felt Draco suddenly halt, "What did you just say?" But I never answered him because I had passed out.

**A/N: **Oh this chapter reminded me of my Christmas Break lol! I want to quickly thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You are all amazing and I love to hear all your feedback. It's thanks to those who reviewed that you got a chapter so quickly. So everyone should take notice and follow their lead lol. Oh also you all should check out videos of octopi camouflaging themselves and of mimic octopi. It's insane! And super cool. So if anyone has any questions, comments, criticisms, or random thoughts please share them with me! Also one last comment, have any of you other authors noticed that the spellchecker on Microsoft Word and the spellchecker on doesn't always agree on whether or not you spelled a word correctly? Odd... one would think that we English speakers would have decided whether it was spelled like: hiccupped or hiccuped without contradicting sources telling us different things.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, no I definitely don't own Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

The first thing that crossed through my mind the next morning was that where ever I was I was quite comfortable. Burrowing into the comforter, I was determined to drift off to sleep again until my mind processed the fact that this most definitely was not my bed. My bed had never been this comfortable before. Without opening my eyes I gently rubbed the sheets, and yup these were of an exponentially higher thread count then my discount sheets that I'd found in a bargain bin at 85% off.

Bollocks. Some people just have all the luck in life.

I'm sad to admit that I was about to go back to sleep and ignore the fact that I was in a strange bed with no memory of how I got there before this fact was processed by my sleep addled mind. Frantically, once I realized the connotations of my current predicament, I sat up in bed.

There was no one sleeping next to me. But it did seem like someone had slept there. The sheets were rumpled and the comforter thrown back. Double bollocks.

I tried to search my mind for the last memory that I had from last night. All I could remember was going out to drink with Portia, but nowhere in my memory did I recall a guy. I took in the appearance of the room around me and it definitely was not Portia's. There weren't any superfluous decorations and the room contained only pieces of furniture that were necessary in a bedroom: a bed, dresser, two side tables, and a couple of lamps… this room definitely belonged to a guy. Triple bollocks.

As I began to fully awaken, I felt the tell-tale signs that a hangover headache was about to hit, and I knew that today was not going to be a pleasant day. Et tu, alcohol.

Getting up from the bed, I looked down at my clothing and noticed that not a single article of it was missing except for my shoes. A wave of relief flooded through me and suddenly I didn't feel so bad, well, except for the building headache.

I heard the sound of someone rummaging through drawers echoing through the apartment and so I timidly followed the noises until I discovered the kitchen. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Draco standing over a small bubbling cauldron stirring a potion that reeked.

It sounds a little better when the mysterious bed you wake up in after a night of heavy drinking is your fiancé's… right? Totally.

"What are you making?" I ask curiously as the smell kept assaulting me. The pungent smell seemed to be a mix of rotting onions and… celery salt?

Draco turned to me, "And she lives! Color me shocked."

"Just how drunk was I?" I asked cautiously.

"Ridiculously," was his only reply. I got the impression that he was being vague on purpose but I decided to drop the topic. I'm a firm believer that sometimes ignorance is truly bliss.

He grabbed a glass from a cabinet and scooped some of the thick potion into a glass and handed it to me. I looked down hesitantly at the charcoal colored potion that literally was making my eyes water due to the harsh smell. I looked back up at his expectant face, "You've got to be kidding me. This looks fetid."

Draco let out an exasperated sigh, "Merlin woman! It's a hangover cure which I guarantee will get rid of the worst hangover."

Grimacing I peered down at the cup again, "I think I rather suffer out this hangover than subject myself to this."

Draco angrily set the glass down on the counter, "Why do I even bother trying? I should have just left you on the side of the street. I'm going to take a shower. Clean up the cauldron at least. The potion is stinking up my apartment." He stormed out of the kitchen and I soon heard the echo of the bathroom door slamming shut.

Merlin's beard he could throw a temper tantrum. Rolling my eyes I approached the cauldron with caution. However, before I could pull out my wand to _evanesco _the foul potion, my eyes landed on an open potion book which was sitting next to the cauldron. I quickly skimmed through the ingredients: pickled onions, bouncing spider juice, ginger roots, sardines, a couple hairs from a dog, and knotgrass. My stomach gave an uncomfortable flop when I read the list of ingredients; this truly was a heinous potion.

However I stopped when I came to a single line at the bottom, '_Takes three hours to brew; caution, be sure to brew immediately before usage otherwise it becomes poisonous after sitting for two hours.' _

I threw a quick glance at my watch and my heartbeat picked up when I realized that Draco had gotten up at 7 am on a Saturday morning to brew me this hangover cure. My heart melted slightly and I began to feel guilty for how I had reacted to his kind gesture. No wonder he got angry at me. If I'd spent over three hours brewing someone a potion which they then unceremoniously rejected, I'd be fucking livid.

I quickly cleaned up his kitchen, including the cutting boards that had been used to chop up all the different ingredients. After I was finished, I stared down at the cup that he'd handed to me earlier. I hadn't cleaned it up and had left it sitting on the counter. When I realized how much effort Draco had put into making it, I became determined to drink it no matter had bad it tasted.

I took the glass in my hand and swirled the cup. The potion inside barely moved at the motion because it was so viscous. Bringing the cup up to my lips, I steeled myself for the inevitable. I tightly closed my eyes and took a drink.

It was worse than I had imagined. It had a gluey texture and it slid down my throat slowly and it left behind a thick residue coating the inside of my mouth and throat. I forced myself to take another sip, and as the potion hit my stomach, nausea began to rack my body.

Suddenly a barely clothed Draco rushed into the kitchen. He only had a towel haphazardly thrown around his waist and he was dripping water all over the floor. As he hastened towards me, he picked up a trashcan that had been situated by the kitchen island, and set it in front of me. He then quickly gathered my hair and held it back for me just as I began to violently throw up.

Approximately five minutes later, I felt the nausea begin to ebb away and the growing headache had all but disappeared. Draco was still standing behind me holding back my hair; he'd also tried to reassure me by gently rubbing my back with his other hand while I had been in the process of emptying out the contents of my stomach.

"Oh course you'd wait until after I'd left to take the potion. Merlin woman you're going to be the death of me. Thankfully I spotted you taking a sip of it when I exited the bathroom, otherwise I don't even want to imagine the state my kitchen would be in right now."

I turned around to thank him for having rushed to my side and for helping me out, only to realize that it hadn't been a figment of my imagination. Draco Malfoy was really standing there in front of me with nothing but a towel on, beads of water trailing down his sculpted chest, his wet hair was untamed and strands were going every which way, and his eyes were looking at me with sympathy. He wasn't pissed off that I had just spent five minutes vomiting in his kitchen; instead he was looking at me with a tenderness that made my heartbeat pick up again.

Oh Merlin, I thought to myself, my fiancé is definitely hot.

I tried to get up but a deep seeded weariness had taken over my body. My hangover had evaporated but all I wanted to do was curl up in Draco's exceedingly comfortable bed and fall asleep.

Draco seemed to understand my exhaustion without me having to say a word. He bent over and picked me up bridal style.

"How about we both take a nap? I'm exhausted and I bet you are too. That potion always drains me when I first take it but after a short nap I always feel great. Last time I took it, four hours later I was out playing Quidditch."

He set me gently onto his bed. I turned over onto my side, waiting for him to join me but he had seemed to disappear into the bathroom. A short while later he reentered his room wearing only a pair of boxers.

He dropped onto the other side of the bed and I let myself relax into the comfort that enveloped me. A blush spread across my face as I began falling asleep. The last thought that had flitted through my mind before I had fallen asleep was that I was slightly bummed that his towel hadn't fallen off when he had earlier picked me up.

It sounds a little better when the guy you're shamelessly lusting over is your fiancé, right? Totally.

**A/N: **I'm sorry in the delay in getting this out to all of you. Thank you for being patient and I want to thank everyone that has reviewed! I'm so excited when I receive reviews and all of my reviewers have been wonderful. So thank you! Also if you have any questions, comments, concerns, ideas, advice, or whatever please share it with me. I try to answer back to everyone's reviews. And they truly inspire me to get off my lazy arse and write.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, no I definitely don't own Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up from my nap encompassed in warmth and a tantalizing smell. Slowly I opened my eyes, and I was met with the sight of Draco's neck. Confused I cautiously looked around me taking in my surroundings. Draco and I were both lying on our sides facing each other. It appeared as if during my nap we had also somehow gotten quite close and I had ended up with my head tucked underneath his chin, my nose touching his collarbone. It brought me a little comfort to notice that Draco had haphazardly thrown his arm over my waist while he slept.

I could just imagine the humiliation I would have endured if I'd been the only one coping a feel while we both slept. Not wanting to disturb Draco's sleep, I remained in the position I had woken up in. There are much worse situations to find yourself in than cuddling with a half naked Draco Malfoy who smelled delicious.

I quickly stole a glance at Draco's face, and was surprised by how peaceful he looked. Usually he wore a smirk or a glower but in sleep his face was completely devoid of any emotion besides serenity. Suddenly I was flooded by the desire to touch his face, to reassure myself that this was real and not a dream; but after Draco had woken up earlier on my behalf, I really couldn't bring myself to do anything that might wake him up now.

As I peered at the face of my soon to be husband, I began realized that for the first time dread did not engulf me at the thought of sharing the rest of my life with this man. In the beginning, I had merely agreed to the engagement because I hadn't wanted to anger my family. I'm not saying that I'm falling in love with him. Merlin knows I'd never give the wanker another reason for his ego to expand, but I was coming to consider Draco a friend. If in the end this marriage brought me a lifelong friend I'd be receiving more than I ever thought I'd get out of my nuptials to the Malfoy heir.

And at this point there was no point in denying that he wasn't painful on the eyes. My mind flashed back to the arranged marriage between Honora Chevalier and Guy Bulstrode. The Chevaliers had arranged the marriage because of the Bulstrode's vast fortune without considering the fact that Guy looked exactly like a huge-lipped toad. Rumor also had it that he also sounded like a toad in bed… poor Honora. Compared to her I'd hit the jackpot, well unless Draco made llama sounds whilst in the throes of passion but for some reason I highly doubted that.

During my ruminations Draco had begun to stir. Not wanting him to catch me staring at him I lowered my eyes and put a little distance between the two of us. There was no reason to invite the barrage of teasing that our current position would incite if he woke up to discover how close we had been. As I moved slowly away, his eyes fluttered open and I caught sight of his grey eyes, languid from just waking up.

Blinking several times, he then removed his arm from around my waist and begun to stretch his arms over his head. The comforter had fallen to around his boxer's waistband and so I got a clear view of the muscles in his bare chest as they moved through the stretch. I could feel my cheeks begin to burn with the tell-tale signs of a blush spreading across my face.

Draco looked over and once his gaze landed on my cheeks a slow smirk began spread across his face, "Enjoying the view."

Disgruntled, I rolled my eyes, "I've seen better. Did you see Harry Potter's spread in Witch Weekly after he beat you out for most eligible bachelor in the U.K.? Merlin those abs were fine. Auror training must really be paying off."

Draco's smirk immediate turned into the grimace and with a huff he climbed out of bed. "Obviously your taste is lacking."

I smiled cheekily at him, "Is that a tone of jealousy that I hear in your voice Draco? What's wrong? Do you want me to only extol your virtues?"

"Considering that you're my future wife, yes, that would be preferable." He grabbed a t-shirt out of his chest of drawers and sat back down on the side of the bed as he slipped it on.

"Oh Draco!" I pronounced in a melodramatic tone, "You're so dashing with your quicksilver locks and your piercing grey eyes that seem to penetrate right through me." I barely could resist bursting out into laughter as I tried to find more over-the-top descriptions that I'd read in Daphne's romance novel collection. "I bet your love muscle is as every bit as a striking as your appearance."

Draco spun around to face me with a stunned look, "Did you just say love muscle?" He asked in utter disbelief.

Bursting out into torrential laughter I nodded my head, "Yes your love muscle also known as your man meat, your third leg, your little bald monk, or as Portia loves to refer to them your magic wand."

"Astoria, you've been reading too many romance novels. But you'll be glad to hear that my magic wand is 10 inches long and it's definitely wooden."

My cheeks burned even redder at his comment and I suddenly wanted to duck underneath the comforter. I really should not start thinking about specific parts of Draco's anatomy for my own sanity.

"Awwe don't be shy Astoria, here see for yourself." I quickly shielded my eyes and Draco laughed at my reaction. I suddenly felt something poke my arm, and I curiously peeked over my hands and caught a glance at Draco's innocent looking wand.

"Oh."

Draco's laughter intensified at my chagrinned response. "The look on your face was priceless!"

"Shut up," I petulantly replied, ashamed at my reaction.

"You're the one who started it, referring to my love muscle."

Coming up with no clever reply, I decided not to grace Draco with a comment and instead I continued to lie down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. My thoughts began travelling back to what I had been thinking about before Draco had woken up. I suddenly felt extremely curious as to Draco's opinion on our engagement.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" I asked him as I got up from my previous position and faced him.

He turned towards me curiously, surprised at the shift from my teasing tone I'd used previously to my more serious tone that I'd used to ask the question, "What is it?"

"I was thinking about our engagement while you were asleep and I was wondering why you decided to go through with it."

"Really?" He asked confused. "Isn't it obvious? Isn't it the same reason why you're not fighting it?"

My bewilderment increased and I shook my head, "I don't know. The reason why I decided to go through with it was because I didn't think it was worth creating a rift in my family and become ostracized or even disowned. Also I thought that you'd cancel the engagement if I was a big enough bitch to you."

"Well that definitely wasn't why I didn't argue with the engagement."

"Because…" I trailed off waiting for him to continue.

"Because I always expected that I'd have an arranged marriage so it didn't come as a shock when my mum decided it was time that I got married and chose someone for me to marry. I think she was semi-scared that Pansy would purposely end up getting pregnant or something so that she could trap me into marrying her.

I actually consider myself lucky because I'd resigned myself to the fact that whoever was chosen I'd end up with. So I kept on hoping that Mum wouldn't arrange me with someone like Agatha Flint, who I swear has troll blood in her."

I laughed at his rather accurate portrayal of poor Agatha. "You consider yourself lucky to be arranged with me?" I said mirthfully, "Draco Malfoy you totally think that I'm pretty."

"Psh," he replied hastily, "I never said pretty. I just meant you didn't look like a troll. At best you're average."

I leaned towards him on the bed, "I don't believe you. Average doesn't equate lucky. Is it my shimmering eyes?" I asked while theatrically fluttering my eyelashes.

"You look like you're having a seizure." He deadpanned.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "It must be my luscious lips!" I exaggeratedly pouted my lips.

I was about to extol the virtues of my well-shaped ears (hey you never know what guys find attractive) when suddenly Draco leaned towards me and broke my train of thought with a kiss. Bewildered I sat there on his bed frozen unable to quite grasp what was happening. Before I could even begin kissing him back he pulled away from me sporting a lopsided grin.

"There, that shut you up." And with all of the arrogant swagger he possessed Draco got off the bed and walked out of his room, leaving me behind, as I tried to comprehend what the fuck had just happened.

**A/N: **I'm so so so so sorry for how long it took to get this chapter written. I hope you all will forgive me. This chapter was a lot of fun to write and I really hope you all had fun reading it. If you could drop me a lovely little review on your thoughts on the chapter or story I'd be eternally grateful. Reviews really help me as an author by letting me know what worked and what didn't work which results in a better story for all you amazing readers. I also noticed some horrible grammar in Chapter 5, so I went back and fixed the corrections today. I really need a beta... Anyway I hope you all have an amazing summer vacation! I just graduated today from undergrad so I'm ready to get my summer started before law school starts up in August. Which means I should update much more often for the next couple of months.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, no I definitely don't own Harry Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ever since Draco's teasing kiss a couple of weeks ago, I couldn't help but feel angry towards the wanker.

The kiss had altered me; it had opened the floodgates of my emotions. I began to get urges that I didn't need or want. After that day, whenever I hung out with Draco, a small voice in my head would insist that I throw caution in the wind and ravage his mouth. Fighting the urges became more and more difficult.

Don't misunderstand me. Draco's peck had not been smoldering or earth-shattering, it merely could have been the harbinger of what could have been more. That wasted possibility subconsciously haunted me. My mind was plagued by dreams of my more lascivious desires. It was obvious now; I wanted Draco no matter how much my logical side screamed that this was not going in a good direction.

What really pissed me off though, was that Draco seemed immune to the same lust that was raging inside of me. Call me a bitch, but if someone is driving me insane I only feel it's fair if they're going through the same mental anguish as me.

I tried to push down these thoughts as I sat peacefully in my kitchen. It was late Saturday morning, and I was enjoying my day off. Drinking a cup of tea and reading The Daily Prophet, I focused on an article about a recall on Scandinavian cauldrons.

The tell-tale sound of a nearby apparition rang out across my silent apartment and a knock at my front door quickly followed. I quickly got up from the kitchen table and trudged towards my door.

Hesitantly I opened the door since I wasn't expecting anyone to drop by today. In front of me, stood a beaming Draco garbed in a Puddlemere United jersey.

It isn't very often that I see Draco sporting a genuine smile, lacking all of his characteristic snark, but this was one of those moments. I felt my heart squeeze at the power his smile radiated.

Draco's smile quickly turned into a smirk when he took in my appearance. I hadn't bothered to brush my hair yet, and I was wearing a ratty Weird Sister's t-shirt along with a pair of guys' plaid boxers that I used as pajama bottoms.

Before he could make one of his characteristically sarcastic comments, I cut him off, "I don't want to hear it," I mumbled, as I threw the door open, allowing him to enter my apartment.

"It was too easy anyway." He quickly parried back.

Ignoring his quip, I returned to my seat at the kitchen table. Draco followed me and took a seat across the table from me. "So…" I tapered off.

"So…" He replied.

Rolling my eyes I shook my head at him, "So why are you here?" I asked, straight to the point. With Draco it was better not to beat around the bush.

"I was just given two tickets to the Puddlemere United match this afternoon against the Arrows."

"I'm going to assume by the jersey and the goofy smile on your face that they're your favorite Quidditch team."

"My smile is not goofy." He huffed. "It's debonair and manly."

"Whatever lets you sleep at night."

"You're being a downright harpy today. Bad night sleep?"

A blush blossomed across my cheeks as the dream I'd woken up to this morning crossed my mind. I sure do hope Draco never was trained in Legilimency.

"Something like that," I quietly mutter. Draco's good mood seemed to be blinding him to certain things because he didn't bring up the blush; he actually seemed to not have noticed it.

"Well Puddlemere needs to win this game to be given a seat in the British and Irish League Cup Tournament. And I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

Shock coursed through me. "You're asking me to go to a Quidditch match with you?"

Draco's brow furrowed in confusion, "Why do you sound so shocked?"

Deciding now was not the time to figure out what in Merlin's name Draco Malfoy was thinking I ignored his question. "Sure I'd love to go."

Happiness must give Draco a one-track mind because he seemed to completely forget his earlier confusion once he heard me accept his offer. "Excellent!"

"But I feel the need to warn you. I don't know anything about Quidditch aside from the basic rules."

"Blasphemy!" He exclaimed.

Shrugging, I replied, "For some reason I think I'll survive."

"Just hurry up and get changed. The match starts in an hour."

I rolled my eyes but turned around to head towards my bedroom to change out of my pajamas, but before I could leave the room Draco called out my name. When I turned towards him, a jersey was thrown in my direction. Quickly, I caught it and held it up to examine it. It was a Puddlemere jersey.

I raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Draco to which he merely shrugged, "A woman always looks sexier when she's wearing a Puddlemere jersey."

Speechlessness is not something I'm familiar with but for the life of me I couldn't come up with a good retort, so instead of standing there gaping like an out of water carp, I decided it was just better if I silently retreated and got ready for the game. Merlin today is shaping out to be interesting.

* * *

I didn't know much about Quidditch, but even I could tell that we had amazing seats. Draco had excitedly explained to me that they were Theo's season ticket seats, and that Nott's boss had unexpectedly rushed him off to Russia on some urgent job for the Department of International Magical Cooperation this morning, leaving Draco with two tickets to the biggest game of Puddlemere's season so-far.

We were at eye level with the players and we didn't need to buy any of those expensive binoculars that were being sold by various vendors.

The game had been going on for about four hours now and it seemed to be turning out to be a nail biter. The snitch had only been seen once at the thirty minute mark but had since then it seemed to have disappeared. Both the Arrows as well as Puddlemere had never led for more than 30 points. As one of the Puddlemere chasers made an impressive shot Draco jumped up beside me cheering.

It was an interesting experience seeing the usually aloof Draco suddenly evolve into one of those boisterous sports fans. Every goal Puddlemere made he jumped to his feet, along with all the other fans, and cheered. And the chanting. Yes Draco Malfoy would join in with the thousands of fans who were chanting the Puddlemere fight song. It was hilarious to watch. But I had to admit that the atmosphere was infectious and after awhile I found myself jumping up and clapping whenever Oliver Wood stopped a goal or when an Arrow's player took a bludger.

However my good mood soon disappeared as I spotted Pansy Parkinson making her way towards our seats, her focus narrowed on Draco.

Pansy wasn't what I would describe as a classic beauty. I'd heard people refer to her face as pug-like and I tended to agree, however she knew that she had a killer body and therefore she tended to dress in ways that showed off her more popular assets; much to the dismay of the rest of the female population.

Like Draco she'd been four years ahead of me at Hogwarts, so I'd known of her but we never really talked. I kept out of her way so she ignored me and I'd never been on the receiving end of her bullying, so I was never inclined to hate her. Sure, I had zero respect for the bint, but previous to my engagement to Draco, I'd never felt threatened by her.

But all that had changed. My sister had warned me that Pansy had no respect for the fact that Draco and I were now engaged, and that she would do everything in her power to keep Draco for herself.

As Pansy started cooing over Draco in that high-pitched sickly sweet voice of hers, I began to feel anger pump through my veins. She was leaning down so that he got a perfect view of her cleavage that was hanging out of a low-cut tank top while fiddling with his hair and flirtatiously giggling at something he'd said.

I felt the animalistic urge to tackle her to the ground and gouge her eyeballs out but I restrained myself. Pansy hadn't acknowledged my presence and was continuing to ignore me as she continued flirting.

This feeling of jealousy that was ripping through me was something I'd never felt before, and I wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation. So I did that annoying clearing of the throat thing. Pansy turned to look at me disdainfully, but as recognition blossomed on her face her eyes narrowed and I couldn't help but think she looked even more pug-like than usual.

"Oh this must be Daphne's younger sister. Astrid or something," she flippantly said before turning back towards Draco.

"Astoria." I spat as a clenched my teeth in frustration.

Pansy merely turned towards Draco, "Why did you bring the kid instead of me?" But before Draco could reply she quickly asked him whether or not he was going to attend her birthday party next weekend. Draco seemed to decide to ignore the first pointed question and merely answered her much easier second question with an affirmative.

My anger swelled at Draco for going along with Pansy. I was pissed that he wasn't standing up for me and that he was so obviously flirting back. Suddenly my sister's comments about Pansy possibly becoming his future mistress hit me like a ton of bricks. My mood darkened as I started realizing that Daphne might be right.

Call me territorial but if I was going to be married to Malfoy then I didn't want Pansy's slutty paws all over him. I'd prefer my husband to be STD free thank you very much.

Thankfully the snitch was caught by Puddlemere's seeker ten minutes later, allowing for my escape from Pansy. Draco and I side-apparated into my kitchen after the game ended. I started to prepare the kettle to boil some water for tea. But even with the absence of Pansy, a dark cloud hung over me.

Once Draco sat down at my kitchen table and observed my stiff movements and the look on my face, he seemed to register my foul mood for the first time. "What's wrong? You seemed in a good mood earlier today."

I turned around so my back was facing him, and fiddled with my stove, taking more time than necessary to turn it on. Quietly I mumbled, "Nothing."

Draco scoffed behind me. "Bollocks." He got up from his chair and walked towards me. I refused to turn around and acknowledge his presence. Impatient, Draco manually turned me to face him, his hands resting on my shoulders.

"Astoria." He said abruptly trying to meet my wandering gaze. "What's wrong?"

A huge sigh escaped me and I met his searching look, "Why didn't you defend me when Pansy insulted me?"

Draco's brow furrowed, "Because it's not my place to have to defend you."

Suddenly my heart felt like it was being unpleasantly crushed and I pulled away from his touch, "What do you mean it's not your place to defend me." My anger getting the best of me as my voice began to steadily rise, "You're my fucking fiancé! I think defending your future wife is in the job description."

To Draco's credit he didn't get angry at my screaming. Instead he remained aloof and nonchalantly said, "Astoria you're a clever witch, you don't need me to defend you especially against Pansy; she's got the mental capacities of a flubberworm. I'm confident that you could viciously destroy her within seconds with your wit. I'm honestly a little confused as to why you didn't."

"Oh yes I was going to knowingly start a catfight with Pansy Parkinson during a Quidditch match while you were throwing yourself all over her and her low-cut shirt. That sounds like a capital plan right there. I'd definitely come out looking like the classier broad."

Draco stilled at my comment and suddenly a wicked grin began to grow on his face, "This isn't about what Pansy said; you were jealous."

"No, no I wasn't," I nervously stuttered out, ashamed that he had figured it out. But my nervousness was heightened as Draco began coming closer to me, slowly, purposefully.

Uneasily I backed away from him until I felt my back hit the wall and I had nowhere to go. Draco closed in the distance. His smell invaded me and I felt my body relax slightly as the scent sent my head spinning. My heartbeat was picking up in speed as Draco raised his left hand to cradle my face, his thumb gently caressing my cheekbone. Instead of lowering his lips onto my parted lips he leaned in and whispered, ever so softly in my ear, "You have nothing to be jealous about."

As he started to move away from my face I don't know what motivated me to do it; maybe it was the dreams that plagued my sleep, the fury inside of me that dulled my senses, or maybe it was the animalistic side that Pansy's flirtations had awoken in me. But as Draco began to pull away from me, I pounced upon his lips and claimed him as mine. The passion behind the kiss was livid and Draco unhesitatingly welcomed my kiss.

He pushed me up against the wall hard, his body taking up all the empty space there had been between us. I felt his hands begin to explore my curves as our tongues fought for dominance and control over the kiss. One of my hands had been haphazardly placed on the back of his head, my fingers interwoven in his blond hair. The other lay up against Draco's flat hard stomach feeling the muscles underneath the shirt.

After awhile I felt my lungs begin to burn and I pulled away from the kiss. Instead of pushing Draco from me, I began to chastely kiss his jaw leading down to his neck. Once I had reached the bottom of his neck instead of tenderly kissing him, I gently bit him. Draco's breath hitched and I could feel a heat growing and spreading inside of me. I sucked on the bite I'd given him slowly making sure I'd left a mark.

From this point forward I had made the decision to never let Pansy Parkinson get the better of me. I'd marked Draco as mine and I'd fight off every fucking bint who thought she could touch my man.

I slowly pulled away from his neck trying to catch my breath. I met Draco's steel grey eyes that were heady with lust. He leaned forward and affectionately kissed me on the lips. Instead of pushing the kiss, Draco kept it chaste. After about five seconds he minutely pulled back and whispered close my lips, his breath caressing my lips, "You definitely have nothing to be jealous about."

**A/N:** Damn it was hard to get that written. I apologize for the delay. It's a mix of a couple of things. First when I excited told you guys that I'd have time to write more this summer I was wrong. I had originally been hired back at my old job as an assistant manager on a part-time basis, but the week before I started two other assistant managers got fired. So suddenly my part-time job became a full-time job. Also I was dealing with a massive writer's block. I struggled with this chapter every step of the way, rewriting it multiple times. But hopefully all of you enjoyed it! Please review the story and let me know what you thought. All opinions are welcome. It was actually a few reviews that got me up and working on this chapter. So I promise the speed in which I update is directly proportional to how many reviews I get.

Also a reviewer asked me to write a chapter from Draco's point-of-view but I'm worried of breaking up the pacing of the story. So maybe when I get a free moment I'll rewrite this chapter from Draco's perspective and post it up as a one-shot.

**Definitely: **Yeah, no I definitely don't own Harry Potter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Well it's obvious that Pansy isn't in charge of the guest list to her own birthday party." I nonchalantly set the invitation that I had received by owl next to my breakfast plate. I had agreed to meet up with my sister early in the morning to have breakfast at the family estate, before we both went on a shopping excursion to Diagon Alley to find dress robes to wear for my upcoming signing ceremony.

"What do you mean? I thought Pansy and you were cordial with each other."

"It seems that is no longer the case. She made it quite clear at the Puddlemere game that I'm merely a nuisance and she will continue fawning all over Draco whether or not he's engaged."

"Well you've got the ring so in the end it doesn't matter… well unless Draco takes her as mistress."

"I don't think he would." After Draco and I talked after the Pansy confrontation, I was beginning to feel like I could trust Draco. Obviously I had been lusting after him for awhile, but I was discovering that I was slowly becoming emotionally attached as well.

Daphne's head snapped up and an impish grin spread across her face, "You should go."

Puzzled at her meaning, I asked her to elaborate.

"I mean you should go to Pansy's party."

"You've gone absolutely mad. Why would I do such a thing? I can't stand the slag. I would probably become physically ill if I had to spend an entire evening watching people fawn all over her."

"It's a perfect opportunity to get under her skin. Imagine if you were her and you were chasing after an engaged man, wouldn't it make you boil with rage if that engaged man's fiancée turned up to your birthday party?"

Understanding dawned on me, "No way, I can't do something like that. It seems so…"

"Brilliant," she quickly interrupted, "And of course you can, you were personally invited and I'm going as well as Draco. You have every right to be there, and if she didn't want you there she should have taken a closer look at the guest list."

The more I thought about Daphne's idea, the more I was beginning to like it.

Which is how I found myself standing with Draco at the top of the staircase overlooking the gardens on the Parkinson estate a week later. As Draco and I descended the staircase, he leaned toward me and whispered close to my ear, "I'm glad you decided to come."

"Shut up. You're only saying that because Theo and you have a bet on whether Pansy or I will be the first to throw a drink in the other's face."

"Remember Astoria, I have three galleons on you so make me proud."

We had reached the bottom of the staircase and were beginning to make the rounds to greet all of our friends, "Don't you have better things to spend your money on?"

My sister seemed to materialize behind us, "What she actually means Draco is that your money would be better spent on buying stuff for her."

I turned around and grinned at my sister, "See, she understands." My sister winked at me before disappearing into a crowd of her old Hogwarts friends.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You seem spoiled enough as it is. I got you a quidditch jersey just last week."

"Yes because obviously I come off as the type of person who dreams of receiving quidditch jerseys."

"It's not my fault that your education was thoroughly lacking when you were growing up. You know I foresee you wearing that jersey a lot. Especially since I've decided to invest in season tickets next season."

"Does that mean I'm going to have to learn the name of that red ball?"

Draco's face became ashen as the extent of my lack of quidditch knowledge became apparent. "Woman! What did you do during the Hogwart's quidditch games? Because obviously you weren't paying attention."

"Oh well Portia and I tended to gossip about who were the hottest players in the match."

"I hope you always chose me." Draco gruffly replied.

"It depended." I replied honestly.

"Excuse me?"

Cheerily, I threw a lopsided grin in his direction, "I believe honesty is most important ingredient to a healthy marriage dear."

"You're such a prat."

In retaliation I gave him a swift peck on the lips. A mischievous gleam flickered in Draco's gaze but before he could say or do anything the sound of someone clearing their throat assailed us. Turning around I came face to face with a very angry looking Pansy.

Without hesitation Pansy spat out, "What is she doing here?"

Before Draco could reply I cut in, "Oh did you forget Pansy?" my tone was saccharine, "You invited me. Thank you so much for the invitation."

Pansy narrowed her eyes at me and then turned her attention to Draco. "Dracooooooo," she whined.

Draco nonchalantly shrugged, "Don't look at me. Why send her an invitation if you didn't want her to come?"

Pansy huffed in reply and quickly turned on her heels and stormed away while draining the contents of her glass.

"Remember, you need to be the first one to throw a drink in her face."

"Oh shut up you. I wouldn't do such a thing to someone and especially not on their birthday."

"You say that now, but I know you have it in you. Do me proud!"

It was obvious throughout the night that Pansy was committed to drink all the alcohol she could lay her hands on. After a few hours she was stumbling around the party making quite a spectacle of herself. I was reminded of the drunken parties the Slytherins use to hold in the common room after a quidditch victory. Back then we had been young and alcohol had been so novel to us that everyone always got immensely drunk and did stupid things.

After Draco and I had drifted off into different groups of friends to talk and catch up, Pansy had begun openly trying to flirt and paw at Draco. He didn't encourage or discourage her and seemed rather neutral about the whole thing. It was interesting because I began to notice that the jealousy that had plagued me just a week ago had almost completely vanished. Our conversation from the night after the Puddlmere game had eased most of my doubts.

However, as the night wore on and Pansy was getting drunker, she was also getting bolder and it was starting to wear on my patience. I was standing next to Draco and Allison Nott, Theo's younger sister, when we heard Pansy yowl, "Dracoooooo!"

I spotted her sloshing her way towards us with another cup filled with probably more firewhiskey. As she passed next to one of the large reflecting pools which dotted the Parkinson's tea garden, an idea flashed into my mind.

As she called out, "Dracoooo!" again I made the snap decision to do it. Considering I worked for the Department of Advancement of Magic and made spells as a living, Charms had always been my strong suit, and I had a special knack for wandless charms. As the thought of what I was about to do passed through my mind I couldn't help but muffle a giggle. Draco turned curiously towards me, ready to ask what was so funny; but before he could, I'd cast a wordless and wandless shoving charm which resulted in Pansy falling into the reflecting pool.

To everyone besides Draco and I, it seemed as if Pansy had accidentally fallen in the reflecting pool due to her drunken state. Laughter broke out across the crowd as Pansy got up and out of the pool soaking wet. A group of her friends rushed to her side to try and help her towards the house.

Allison Nott was beside herself with laughter, "Merlin that was epic! But I guess that means the party is over." She bemoaned.

Flora Carrow giggled, "That reminded me of sixth year when Pansy got so piss drunk after the Hufflepuff game and she took Imogen's bet that she could get the giant squid to give her a kiss. Don't you remember Allison?"

Allison's laughter renewed itself at the memory, "I do! And then she rushed into the water yelling, 'Squidy, come here squidy.' She spent like ten minutes doing that until she stopped and asked everyone that was watching on the shore, 'Do squids even have mouths?'"

I couldn't help but laugh at the story and even Draco chuckled at the memory. He then turned to me with a knowing smirk, "Let's get out of here."

I merely nodded my head in response and then said goodbye to Allison and Flora. Draco linked arms with me and then we side-apparated to my apartment.

As soon as we arrived, Draco turned towards me with a massive grin, "So you won't throw a drink in her face but you've got no problem shoving her into a fountain?"

I tried to school my face into looking innocent, "I have no idea what you mean."

"Please," Draco smiled, "That little giggle of yours a split second before she went flying in was a dead giveaway."

"I have no idea what on earth you're referring to." Looking up at him I tried desperately to keep a smile from breaking free, but I felt my resistance slipping and my lips began to curve upward in a grin.

He leaned in closer to me and his voice became husky, "You minx, I can't believe you didn't just throw a drink in her face so that I could win three galleons."

I titled my head slightly and whispered back, "As if I'd let you profit, you shouldn't make bets regarding me because I'll never cooperate."

Draco's gaze flickered from my eyes to my lips. After a heady pause, he lowered his lips and I was engulfed.

**A/N: **As once said by Monty Python, "I'm not dead yet!" Yes dear readers I am alive and relatively well. I've received a lot of reviews about how I couldn't abandon An Arranged State and whatnot and I feel the need to explain that I have no plans to abandon this story. The reason why there was such a long delay was because I started my first semester of law school in August and they destroyed my time. But I'm on break now for three weeks, so I'm going to get as many chapters out to you guys before I go back to hell. Thank for everyone who has reviewed and given me feedback. I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you thoughts were! I'm hoping to break the 100 review mark with this chapter *fingers crossed*. Have a wonderful holiday season everyone!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, no I definitely don't own Harry Potter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The day had arrived for Draco and my signing ceremony. A venue within wizarding London had been rented out for the ceremony, and everyone from pure-blood society had been invited.

The signing ceremony was a tradition within pure-blood society which dated back centuries. It marked the day when the betrothal became official by the signing of the engagement contract. Traditionally, either family is allowed to back out of an arranged marriage before the signing ceremony with no penalties. However, once the engagement contract is signed, if a person wants to cancel the engagement their family has to pay the jilted fiancé steep monetary damages to recompense for the broken engagement.

Signing ceremonies, through the centuries had evolved into a celebration on par with the actual wedding. All the pure-blooded families would attend and after the ceremony had finished, a huge feast and ball were held by the groom's family.

My hair had been intricately put up in a braided up-do by a house-elf and I was dressed in a traditional white dress-robe with a kelly green embroidered sash. The sash was always in the bride's family's color. I nervously fiddled with the Malfoy engagement ring on my ring finger as my mother and Daphne fluttered around me trying to get everything prepared.

A knock was heard, and my mother rushed over to see who was at the door. "Oh Narcissa what a pleasure to see you," I heard my mother exclaim as she opened the door.

I turned around and saw my future mother-in-law looking statuesque in a royal blue dress robe. "It's a pleasure to see you too Eleanor, I was wondering if I could have a moment alone with Astoria."

"Oh course it is!" My mother smiled and let Narcissa enter the room, "Come on Daphne let's say hello to your Aunt Irene."

Daphne called out to our mother to hold on for a second, and she then came up to me and gave me a hug. "You look beautiful Astoria, I'm so proud of you." Her eyes were shining from unshed tears and she had a genuine smile on her face. I returned the hug, squeezing tightly.

As Daphne pulled back her smile turned into a teasing grin, "Make sure you spell your name right when you sign the contract. We wouldn't want you to bring dishonor upon the family."

I laughed at her joke and gave my mother a quick hug before they both departed, leaving me with the Malfoy matriarch.

"I'll have to agree with your sister, you do look beautiful today Astoria." Narcissa smiled at me, breaking her typical stoic façade. "Please have a seat." She motioned towards the couch which was situated against the wall of the dressing room.

I tried to take a seat as gracefully as possible, attempting not to embarrass myself in front of my future mother-in-law. Narcissa sat down next with me, and for the first time I noticed that she was carrying a rectangular velvet box

"Astoria," she paused and I heard the tenderness which emanated through her voice. "I remember my signing ceremony as if it was yesterday, my stomach had been tied in knots and I remember being so worried that I would do something stupid like trip in front of everyone or spill the inkwell when I went for the quill to sign my name." I grinned knowingly as she talked.

"Lucius' mother came in before the ceremony and gave me a long speech about what it meant to be a Malfoy wife and the duties that were expected of me. I'm not going to give you that speech. Now's a different time and I know that you understand the implications of marrying into this family." She paused momentarily, "I want you to know Astoria that I'm glad you're joining our family.

I'm strongly devoted to Draco and I want him to be happy, which is why I waited so long before arranging his marriage. I didn't want him to be married simply for strategic reasons, I wanted him to have what Lucius and I have. We were lucky, our parents didn't care about finding the right match for us but we were meant for each other and by some lucky chance we ended up being arranged to each other. But, I saw a lot of my friends get married off to men who they were never going to learn to love, and I just love Draco too much to force him into a loveless marriage. I wouldn't be able to bear living with myself if he was unhappy due to my actions."

Narcissa took my hand in her own and continued, "I know Draco and you don't love each other yet, but I know for certainty that you both are compatible and that it will come, probably when you least expect it. You're everything Draco needs. You're independent, intelligent, and from what I hear you won't ever let Draco push you around which is exactly what he needs. You'll challenge him and keep him on his toes."

She squeezed my hand gently and I smiled up at her. I didn't quite buy the idea Narcissa was implying that Draco and I were soul-mates or something, but I was glad that Narcissa had spoken to me so openly. Her love for her son radiated through her words, and I knew my respect for her had deepened. I was also relieved that she hadn't given me a speech similar to the one her mother-in-law had given her at her signing ceremony.

"Anyway," Narcissa interrupted my thoughts and handed me the box she had been carrying, "This was given to me to day of my signing ceremony by Lucius' mother. Malfoy brides-to-be have been given this necklace for centuries and it's now rightfully yours."

I took the box and tentatively opened it up. Inside was a diamond necklace that radiated light and took my breath away. The necklace had multiple large pear shape diamonds which hung from a string of smaller diamonds. The diamonds seemed so pure and as I looked down at the necklace the magnitude of what I was about to do struck me.

Narcissa took the necklace out of the box and gingerly placed it around my neck and clasped it. The necklace was heavy against my throat and my first reaction was to raise my hand to touch one of the larger pear shaped diamonds, disbelieving. The Greengrass family had an extensive jewelry collection, but we had nothing which measured up to the level of this necklace. Narcissa smiled gently at my reaction.

"Well we better be heading towards the hall, the ceremony is going to start in about five minutes." Narcissa moved to get up but my hand shot out and I held her wrist to pause her.

"Thank you."

Her smile widened, "You're welcome dear, and welcome to the family."

I followed her as she got up and left the room. She led me to an antechamber separate from the main hall where I spotted Draco, his father, and my parents. They were all standing around and chatting. As Narcissa and I walked in the conversation everyone within the room paused and they all turned to look in our direction. I could feel my cheeks begin to redden at all the attention.

Draco broke away from the group and approached me, a grin gracing his features. His blond hair was neatly combed and he was dressed in a traditional black and white dress robe. I couldn't help but note how debonair and handsome he looked, and my blush deepened.

As he got to me his grin widened, "You look breathtaking Astoria." He leaned forward and gave me a chaste kiss which emanated affection. My heart fluttered at his tender kiss, and I shyly smiled back.

Narcissa had joined her husband and my parents and they were all now sharing furtive looks as they all looked upon Draco and my interaction with each other.

"Any moment now," my mother said to no one in particular in regard to the commencement of the ceremony.

Before anyone could respond a crier was heard declaring "All rise in the presence of Judge Hawthorne." There was a cacophony of sounds as everyone in the hall pushed back their chairs and rose. Draco and I stiffened as we heard the commotion in the room next door. We steeled ourselves as we prepared to go out.

Another voice, that of the judge, rang out clearly across the hall, "You may all be seated." The judge paused and we heard the rush of sound as everyone sat back down. "I ask to now see the parents of the betrothed," boomed the voice of the judge, piercing through the antechamber.

Both sets of parents left the room, leaving Draco and I together. For some inexplicable reason, I felt my hand reach for Draco's. He clasped my hand and gave it a tender squeeze of assurance. I pressed his hand in return, letting his calm energy flood over me.

From outside we heard to judge ask, "May the parents of the groom please step forward."

Then Lucius' voice called out, "We, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, present our son, Draco Malfoy, before you all today for the signing of an engagement contract with Astoria Greengrass."

Draco leaned into me and whispered, "Here we go." He then dropped my hand and walked out of the antechamber, leaving me alone.

Whispers broke out across the crowd as Draco entered the hall. I began to fiddle with my engagement ring again, waiting for my parents to summon me.

"May the parents of the bride please step forward," the judge called out.

I suddenly heard my father nervously clear his throat and I couldn't resist smiling a little at the image of my father that I was picturing. "We, Ervin and Eleanor Greengrass, present our daughter, Astoria Greengrass, before you all today for the signing of an engagement contract with Draco Malfoy."

Taking in one more deep sigh, I moved towards the door and walked into the hall. There were over a hundred and fifty people seated facing a raised dais, where the judge sat facing the audience. Between the dais and the audience was a table with two chairs facing the judge. On the right, Draco was already sitting with his parents standing beside him. The left chair was empty and my parents stood to the side of the chair waiting for me.

As soon as I stepped into the hall, another wave of whispers erupted at my appearance. Ignoring the buzzing, I made my way to the empty chair and took a seat next to Draco.

The elderly judge peered down at us from her elevated position, "Today we are all here to bear witness to the signing of an engagement contract between Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. The engagement contract is an honored tradition and is not to be taken lightly. Do the betrothed understand the consequence of signing their names?"

Draco and I said, "Yes, your honor," in unison.

The judge nodded her approval, and her gaze turned to our parents, "Do the families of the betrothed understand the consequences to befall upon them if a breach of contract is to occur?" To which they replied yes.

"As a servant of the law I now give my permission to the betrothed to sign their names upon the engagement contract."

I turned towards Draco and saw that he was looking at me as well; we both shared a shy smile and then went to grab the quills that sat in front of us. I dipped my quill cautiously in the inkwell, hoping to Merlin that I didn't spill it.

Luckily, no such catastrophe occurred and I finished signing my name at the end of the contract with a flourish. Once the judge had seen that we had both signed the contract she said, "May the betrothed arise." Once we had she continued, "With the power vested in me, I declare the betrothed officially engaged in the eyes of the law." The room came alive as everyone rose to their feet and applauded. Draco and I bowed slightly to the judge before we turned around to face the audience. The applause intensified and I smiled out towards the crowd, feeling my cheeks burst into a blush at all the attention that was being directed towards me.

After the ceremony had ended, everyone apparated to Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, where the Malfoys hosted the traditional feast and ball. The food had been rich and decadent and the manor had been beautifully decorated for the occasion. White roses ruled supreme in the dining room and the ballroom. I spent the night dancing with Draco as well as some of my other guy friends from my Hogwarts days. Portia had been invited to the ceremony and after-party at my request and she'd rushed me at the first available moment to gush about the food, the necklace, and the groom.

The last dance finally came after hours of festivities and Draco and I moved onto the dance floor for the waltz. Wrapped within Draco's strong arms as he swept me across the dance floor, I felt secure and cherished. Draco and I didn't love each other, but a deep regard was beginning to grow between us. As we danced, the gap between us began to shrink until the end of the dance where I was leaning my head against Draco's chest, listening to his heart beat in rhythm. The music slowly came to stop and so did we. However, before we let go of each other, Draco whispered in my ear, "Let's go back to your place tonight."

The champagne I'd been drinking throughout the night made me bold enough to accept his suggestion, and the first moment we could escape we both side-apparated to the front door of my apartment. I dug through my purse for my keys, but before I could find them I felt Draco gently push me up against the door. His left hand grabbed my hand and pinned it the door as his other hand began exploring my curves. My free hand grabbed the back of his head and we were enveloped in a passionate kiss.

After awhile Draco pulled back and began showering my neck with kisses. "Draco, stop it I need to find my keys." I whispered as he continued his ministrations.

"Draco." I stopped and gasped as I felt Draco teeth tenderly graze my earlobe. "Draco, the sooner I get my keys the sooner we can go inside and be alone, if you know what I mean."

Draco stopped and raked a hand through his disheveled hair. "Okay, okay I'll stop… for now."

I chuckled as I bent over to pick up my purse which I had dropped in the heat of the moment, "That's all I'm asking for."

Finding my keys, I unlocked the door. Draco quickly pulled me inside, and I moved into his arms, as I pushed the door closed behind me haphazardly. Maybe it had been the wine I had been drinking earlier that evening, or maybe it was intoxication that came from Draco's kisses, but my mind did not register the fact that my living room lights had been on when we both had entered which was not ordinary.

Draco was about to lean forward and kiss me again when we were suddenly both thrown out of our own little world when an unknown voice cleared their throat.

The heat of passion drained out of me and my stomach plummeted out of fear. Suddenly I spotted the figure that had just gotten up from the coach and my mouth suddenly went dry and the color drained from my face.

Not knowing who the person was and confused, Draco moved forward to block me from the intruder, his face livid. "Who the fuck are you?"

The man nonchalantly replied, "I'm Astoria's boyfriend. Who you are?"

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Oh my god I can't believe (a) that it's been so long and (b) that it's 6:30 AM right now. I'm exhausted but since you all waited so long for the newest chapter, I felt it was unfair to all of you not to edit it right after I finished writing it. So just for the record I spent this weekend rereading all of An Arranged State and I cleaned up the typos as well as some of the grammar. There's also a few jokes here and there that I added when the mood struck me. Nothing radical has changed, though. So don't feel like you're required to go back and reread the chapters. However, I can say that formatting on is a pain in the ass. I spent a decent amount of time trying to make the headers in Chapter 1 look all nice and pretty, and I failed miserably. So curses , curses.

Anyway I do have one quick request for all you dear readers (besides the whole reviewing thing ^_^). I just completed my first year of law school, and I definitely did not have any time to keep up with fanfiction during the past year. I'm looking for recommendations of good fanfics from all of you. I prefer Lily/James, Draco/Astoria, Andromeda/Tonks, and Rose/Scorpius, so if any of you have some fanfics within those ships that you highly recommend pretty please send them my way. I don't move to Paris to start my internship until June so I have a few weeks of pure bliss and nothingness to do, so I want to catch up on fanficition.

Anyway! Thank you everyone for sticking with me, I love you all. Please review and let me know what you thought. And yes expect a new chapter out before the end of May.

Eek! I almost forgot, Astoria's necklace in this chapter is based off the Napoleon Necklace in the Smithsonian. So if you're curious, just google it and bask in its splendor.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, no I definitely don't own Harry Potter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Merlin!" I cried out exasperated, "You're my ex-boyfriend." I turned towards Draco who did not look pleased about what was going down.

"Draco Malfoy, Geoffrey Brigstocke." I quickly made the introductions, hoping that I'd be able to repair the damage that had been done. "Geoff, Draco is my fiancé, and Geoff is my ex-boyfriend," I explained to Draco as I turned toward him.

Admittedly both men did not seem thrilled at the idea of being introduced to each other.

Geoff broke the awkward silence that was starting the build amongst the three of us, "I saw the announcement in The Daily Prophet that your signing ceremony with Malfoy was taking place but I didn't believe it so I had to come see you. You promised to wait for me." His face was despondent, waiting for my reply.

But before I could begin to speak, Draco angrily spun towards me, "You were in a relationship this entire time and you didn't tell me?"

Without hesitation I cried out, "No!" Throwing an irritated glare at Geoff, I continued, "I never promised him that I was going to wait for him."

"You never said you wouldn't," Geoff volleyed back.

"Merlin Geoff, that was two years ago. And may I remind you that you're the one who chose your job over me. When you asked me to wait for you I told you maybe, I never said that I was going to stick around, waiting to see whether you were ever going to decide to come back to me. I have more self-respect than that."

"But we loved each other!"

"Really?" I snapped, "We loved each other? I sure didn't feel the love when I asked you if you ever had any intention of coming back to England and you replied with a, 'I don't know, but probably not.'"

"That's unfair, I asked you to marry me and move to Mongolia with me."

Before I could reply back Draco interrupted the argument, "I've had enough; you're both making my head spin. I'm out of here. Astoria, when you've got this all figured out send me an owl." The door slammed behind him as he left my apartment.

After the uncomfortable stretch of silence which immediately followed Draco's departure, Geoff began again, "I thought we were on a break."

I let out a deep sigh, "I never agreed to be on a break nor did I tell you that I would wait for you."

Geoff's face fell as if my words had physically struck him. "I don't understand. I honestly thought we loved each other. I thought you were going to accept my marriage proposal and when you didn't I was certain that you'd wait for me."

The intensity drained out of me, and the tone of the conversation became more conversational than argumentative. "I never intended to wait for you. And I never seriously considered your marriage proposal."

He blanched at my words and asked, "Why?"

A deep sigh escaped my lips and the weight of everything that had happened today fell upon my shoulders. I suddenly felt a great desire to just ignore everything and crawl into my bed so that I could sleep.

"I was so happy for you that you got your dream job working with Khangarids in Mongolia. But what did you want me to do in the countryside of Mongolia? I don't speak a word of Mongolian, or do they speak Chinese," I paused to think about it, "See I don't even know what language is spoken in Mongolia! I highly doubt I was going to find a job over there, and you had no intentions of ever coming back to England. Honestly it was selfish for you to ask me to marry you, because if I had all I would've done all day long was sit on the couch waiting for you to come home. I would've never been happy, and you knew that I would make a miserable housewife."

A pregnant silence followed. Geoff was staring at his feet, probably reflecting on what I had just said. It gave me a moment to take in his appearance for the first time. Geoff had been my first and only serious boyfriend. He'd been in the same year and house as me at Hogwarts and there was a time when he was my best friend. Sadly as I looked at him I felt as if I didn't know him anymore. I was struck hard by the realization that this person who used to be the love of my life, was now a stranger to me.

Geoff had grown out his red hair since the last time I'd seen him, and his skin had darkened, probably due to the fact that he worked outside all day long. His frame seemed to have bulked up and he seemed as if he'd grown slightly taller. Although I didn't perceive any radical physical changes, when our eyes had met earlier, I could feel the two years that had passed. His gaze no longer held the response to unspoken conversations that we used to share with each other and there were no flashes of inside jokes that we only knew in his eyes. I couldn't read him with the same precision, and just looking into his eyes I could feel the time that had passed by us.

Suddenly Geoff broke the silence, "Do you still love me?" I was at loss because I honestly didn't know the answer, but before I could think of a reply Geoff continued, "Because a week ago the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the British Ministry offered me a managerial position in the Beast Division. I'd considered taking the job, but when I saw the announcement in the newspaper, my decision was made for me. If you don't love Malfoy, and you still love me, I'll come back to England and we can get married."

I felt as if the floor was dissolving. Panic began to rise within me at his proposition and I felt as if I was freefalling. I started breaking out into a cold sweat, and I couldn't get my mind to work quick enough to process what was going on or how I should reply.

The only thing my mind was processing was the phrase, "What the fuck is going on?" And my mind seemed to have transformed into a broken record because it wouldn't stop repeating it over-and-over again.

Geoff stood there looking at me expectantly. Finally, I gave up on the concept of coming up with a retort so I collapsed in the first seat that I could find.

"Astoria?" I ignored him as I continued to ruminate upon what he had just professed.

"Astoria…" the silence grew heavier. I couldn't come up with anything to say, and I didn't even know where to begin.

"Astoria, why aren't you saying anything?"

I jumped out of the seat and began pacing, "For Merlin's sake Geoff, you just dropped a bomb on me. Stop being an arse." I mumbled to him as I continued going back-and-forth across my living room.

"I don't understand why you're not responding. It's not like you're in love with Malfoy."

I hurriedly snapped back, "No. No I'm not."

"Well then why are you acting all conflicted? The answer is simple it's a yes."

"That's bollocks Geoff. It's the fucking opposite of simple. He's my fiancé; we literally just had the signing ceremony this afternoon. If I broke the marriage contract do you know how much money my family would have to pay in damages? Because Merlin knows I wouldn't be able to pay the sum on my own."

I didn't add the fact that I wasn't sure whether I really didn't want to marry Draco or not. I'd come to accept the idea of Draco as my future husband, and currently I didn't abhor the idea. Sure we didn't have the fairy tale love story, but he was solid and a friendship had developed between the two of us in recent months. I also couldn't deny the fact that I most definitely was attracted to him.

On the other hand it was Geoff who was standing in front on me, asking me to start a legitimate life with him. He was willing to come back to England… and to me. We had been in love. He used to be my best friend, and after he'd left for Mongolia it had taken me months before I could get through a day without thinking about him. Not only had he left me with a broken heart but he'd also left me without my closest friend.

And here I was being offered the opportunity to get those things back, plus a future with Geoff. On the other hand though, my marriage with Draco also offered me a future, and if I was honest with myself that future wasn't looking half-bad.

"I can't give you an answer right now Geoff." His face fell as my words struck him. "You've got to understand that I haven't seen you in two years. After you left, I picked up the pieces and finally my life was back on track. I had structure and I could see where I was going in life. But suddenly you come out of the blue and ask me to throw my plan out the window and start over."

He quickly interjected, "I'm not asking you to start over; I'm asking you to start from where we left off."

I shook my head, "That's impossible, and you know it. Two years have passed, people change, and we haven't even kept in contact. But I'm not saying no. I'm saying that I need time to think about it. Okay?"

Geoff considered my words. He combed his hands through his hair, a sign that he was deeply thinking about what I had just said. With a deep sigh he lifted his head, to look back at me. "I understand. This was out of the blue. And after making the wrong choice two years ago I owe you the chance to think over what I just said. Because, Astoria, I don't want you to come back to me as an obligation, I could never live with myself if that was the reason. I want you to come back and be my wife only if you feel the same way you did two years ago."

I didn't bother to tell him that, that was an impossibility. Even if we'd stayed together love and feelings transform and change over time and a relationship is never static. But I didn't see the point in bringing it up. Geoff would probably just argue with me about it, and at this moment I just wanted to be left alone so that I could begin to organize my thoughts.

"Alright, I'll think about it and get back to you."

Geoff nodded, "I'm staying at The Leaky Cauldron in room 5."

"Okay." I felt awkward as we both stood there, Geoff looking expectantly at me as I tried to deflect his gaze.

"Okay." Geoff replied before he swooped in to give me a tender kiss on the cheek. Pulling back he gave me an affectionate look, "I missed you everyday Astoria…" he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "I just wanted to make sure that you knew that."

I honestly replied, "I missed you too Geoff." A genuine smile spread across his face at my words. He then suddenly apparated out of my apartment and I felt myself sinking into the nearest chair, unsure of what I was going to do.

**A/N: **Damn... a lot of my personal life has been creeping into this story lately... well hopefully it makes it more realistic for all of you. It's funny because originally I began writing this story as a humorous escape from "Blank Canvas" which was very serious. But I guess somewhere along the way this story shifted in tone. Well there you go; I know you guys are going to be sad for the lack of Draco in this chapter but he's going to be featured heavily in the next chapter. Actually, I find myself torn right now because I fell like it would be more beneficial for the story if I write the next chapter in Draco's point-of-view but I don't want to break the rhythm of the story which has so far been told all in Astoria's point-of-view. What do all of you guys think?

Also thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You're all awesome and thank you for the fanfiction recommendations. I have found myself with basically zero free time so I have been unable to check most of them out. Anyway I love you all! This story has officially surpassed "Fortune Cookie" as my most reviewed story. Thank you! And please continue sending me reviews they make my day (and I really need that right now because I've been working a really hard internship this summer which sometimes puts me in a sour disposition).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Please don't sue me, I'm a broke college student who's getting ready to go to law school in less than a year so I can't afford a lawsuit.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Draco's POV

Feeling frustrated from the argument I'd witnessed between Astoria and that ex-boyfriend of hers, I apparated in a huff to my flat. Not only was my head spinning from the sudden appearance of the guy, but I also was feeling sexually frustrated. Before Astoria and I had been so rudely interrupted, I was sure I knew in what direction our night was heading in.

I hadn't been able to get Astoria out of my head since that horrible first date we'd had, months ago. Ever since Astoria had entered in my life every other girl had paled in comparison. She'd been constantly on my mind to the point where sleeping with Pansy was no longer doing the trick. Talking to Pansy had become literally a painful experience, and the sex was inert.

As I arrived at my apartment, I was surprised to see Theo spring up from where he'd been lying down on my couch. My frustration increased at his appearance, for all I wanted was to be left alone for the night. "What are you doing here?" I growled, as I headed straight for the bar to make myself a strong drink.

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here?" Theo grumbled at being so rudely awoken.

"This is my apartment," I threw back the firewhiskey and was disappointed when it didn't temper the storm of emotions I felt building up inside of me.

"Yeah but you're supposed to be shagging Astoria right now. I saw the way you two were acting at the ball. It was a done deal. And when I got back to my apartment my flat mate was fucking some girl who was howling like a banshee, so I decided to crash on your couch since I thought you weren't going to be coming home tonight. But obviously by the sour look on your face and the speed that you're throwing back firewhiskey I'm assuming it didn't go well."

"Her ex-boyfriend was sitting in her apartment waiting for her to get back. It killed the mood."

"Then why didn't you just punch him and continue on your merry way? She probably would've found that sexy, you know how girls get when you're all like, 'I'm manly look at me punch this guy out and hear me roar'."

"I'm not a fucking Gryffindor. Anyway they started getting into a row before I could get a word edgewise."

"Who is it? Did he go to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know, Geoff something. He seemed around her age so I assume so. He had red hair and I can already tell he's a git."

"Red hair, he's not a Weasley is he?"

"Fuck no, some last name I didn't recognize, honestly I can't even remember what his last name is. Anyway Astoria has better taste to go after a Weasel."

"You never know, she was a Ravenclaw."

"Piss off." I threw back the rest of the firewhiskey and went to refill my glass. "Anyway they started fighting about how he thought they hadn't broken up and about how he loved her and had proposed to her."

"Damn, so this wasn't some kid she went to Madame Puddifoot's once with."

"It would appear not."

"Well why are you taking this so hard? She's your fiancée so it doesn't matter in the end if her ex-boyfriend comes back for one night. And anyway it's not like you're in love with her."

"Fuck off," I bit back at him as a grimace spread across my face. Theo was right, I shouldn't be acting like a jilted date, but there was something about their argument that deeply unnerved me.

"Now you're just being unpleasant. I hate it when you get all brooding like this, you become insufferable."

I bit back the urge to give him the finger. Theo sat back down onto the couch with a deep sigh. We sat in silence for awhile. Theo was fiddling with his thumbs while I nursed my drink.

"What's pissing me off is that in their argument she said the reason why they broke up was that he moved somewhere."

"So?"

"So, that means if she was in love with him she might still be, and I don't want my future wife to be in love with some other guy."

"You're being ridiculous."

Before I could snap back at him a knock echoed through the apartment. Theo turned to me, his brow wrinkled in concern, "I'll get that," he said cautiously as he got up from the couch.

I remained seated but I listened carefully.

"Now isn't a good time Astoria." Theo never knew how to properly whisper, his words carried clearly to where I was sitting. When I heard her name, I finished the remainder of my drink.

"I've got to talk to him; it's not a good idea to let this fester." Theo shrugged and let her enter the apartment.

As my gaze landed upon her, Theo nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Well guys, I'm just going to let you talk privately," and before either of us could say a word he apparated out of the apartment.

Silence enveloped the room, Astoria was wearing the same outfit as she had been earlier and I felt my heart constrict. Something wasn't right, she didn't look like she'd come here to bitch about what a git her ex-boyfriend was. Uneasiness seeped through my being.

"I'm sorry about tonight Draco, Geoff ruined everything. I can't believe he just showed up out of the blue."

I couldn't think of a polite reply so I got up to refill my drink at the bar. As I poured my drink, my back towards her, she started to speak again. "I just felt like I needed to keep you update on what happened after you left."

"Did you avada kedavra him?"

"No!" She indignantly crossed her arms across her chest.

"Pity." I replied as I sat back down.

"He's not a bad guy Draco." A feeling within my gut clenched at her words and my apprehension grew. My head was also beginning to swim as I felt the firewhiskey pound through me.

"Oh yeah, he seemed like a swell guy. A winner if I ever saw one." The words slipped out before I could even contemplate them. Astoria's face darkened at my words and her stance became more defensive.

"You're being a prick right now."

I shrugged nonchalantly and drank some more firewhiskey, hoping the liquor would alleviate the anxiety that kept on mounting with every word she said.

She sighed, "Anyway I just felt the need to inform you that Geoff told me earlier that he plans on moving back to England and take a job at the Ministry; he also proposed to me again."

I felt my face blanch at her words and suddenly the sensation of free-falling slammed into me and dizziness from the liquor engulfed me as I lost control.

"Is this your way of telling me that you're going back to him; that you're breaking off the fucking engagement?!" She took a step back from my outburst and her face crumbled in confusion and trepidation.

"N..no," She tripped over the word.

"Stop leading me on, you love him don't you?!" I felt a small voice in the back of my head warning me to stop, but I'd lost my grasp on the situation.

"N..n..no I don't." Her answer lacked conviction and she knew it. She gulped and continued; tears beginning to streak down her cheeks, "I don't know Draco. I haven't had time to process this. And now you're yelling at me and I just… I don't know."

Her words stabbed me in the chest and I felt raw inside. My suspicion had been right she did love him. She loved that redheaded git and the realization that she didn't love me cut through me. I had begun to think that she was starting to fall for me. I had hoped that she thought about me as much as I thought about her. That she cared about me as much as I had started caring about her. That she was excited planning our future together. But no, instead she'd been thinking about her ex-boyfriend. I was second best in this equation.

"For Merlin's sake what do you mean you don't know?!" I roared at her, "If you love him go back and marry the wanker! I don't want his sloppy seconds." My words sliced through her and her hands came up to cover her face; her crying had intensified into sobs, her shoulders were dejected and her spirit was broken. I continued forward, "I'm annulling our engagement; I'll have my attorney send you over the termination notice. Now you can go off and marry your prince charming and live happily ever after; I won't stand in your way." Her sobs did not stop, as I had expected them to at my proclamation. Instead they seemed to intensify.

Confusion flooded my system, for I thought she'd be happy that she could go riding off in the sunset with that git. As my muddled mind was trying to logically piece everything that just happened together so I could figure out what had gone wrong, Astoria's sobs weakened and without a word she apparated out of my apartment.

Anger at myself surged through my system and I threw the glass of firewhiskey I'd been holding the entire time at my wall, watching the glass shatter on impact. Suddenly I felt emptiness engulf me.

**A/N: ***runs and hides from readers* I'm sorry! I know you guys aren't going to be ecstatic about what happened but it will make the story more interesting I promise! You guys are probably in shock right now. I struggled a lot about whether or not I should do this, and I finally decided to go for it. Humans make mistakes, and the past two chapters demonstrates mistakes made by both Astoria and Draco. One of my favorite quotes is "Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall." by Confucius.

Anyway we now find ourselves at the close of Part 1 of An Arranged State. I've decided not to make Part 2 a sequel story and to just continue Part 2 in this story. I'm also thinking of sticking with Draco's POV for Part 2, since he needs redemption after his actions in this chapter. Also please review this chapter. I seriously debated for awhile whether to throw in this twist, because I'm terrified I'm going to lose a large part of my readers, especially after the tepid response I got for the last chapter which was building up to this. I honestly believe that this will make this story more realistic and more interesting for all of you. So I really need your support here, otherwise the future of this story will be up in the air. Also I want to reassure all of you that this is not about to become a love triangle, that's absolutely not where this story is heading (some of the reviews for the last chapter expressed dismay at an Astoria-Draco-Geoff triangle and for good reasons).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling has that privilege. Which reminds me, is anyone else shocked at how little buzz there is for Rowling's new book that's coming out in less than a month?


End file.
